Seasons Of Love
by Royal Kenya
Summary: Four oneshot romance stories for every season. Autumn, Winter, Spring, and Summer. Seasons of the year can bring lovers together. RoyxPeach, MarthxSamus, Young LinkxNana, LinkxZelda.
1. Autumn

**Okay. Welcome to the fourth story in my collection. Don't worry about My Smile Is Yours. It's still going on but it's under construction right now. So anyway this is a four-chapter story. They're four different one-shot romance stories for all the different seasons of the year. You know the seasons, summer, spring, fall, and winter. See I told ya! You do remember. So here they are. Here's the first season. Fall! **

**Seasons Of Love**

**Fall**

Leaves. It's hard to understand them. They go through many changes of color. They start out green, and then fade to colors such as red, yellow, and orange. And then when their life is gone and they can give no more, they wither to a dark brown. A crispy dark brown that eventually crumbles into little pieces and falls into the earth soil.

This was how Princess Peach felt. Her love life and her life in general were falling in the same direction of the leaves. She was slowly changing. Once upon a time Peach was a bright green leaf. In fact she was like an evergreen leaf of never changing. Or so she thought until one night.

That one horrible night.

Peach shut her eyes to clear the memories of that night away. The thought of the words said to her… or maybe not directly to her, made her want to let her tears flow from her face again. She promised to never cry again over him. Never again. But the memories could not stay away.

Peach was surrounded by the trees of the fall season. The trees were going through the states of fall. They had all reached their brown color. How she fit in with the brown color. She could remember the change easily.

When she was green leaf of bliss, she was happily enjoying her life amongst all her friends at the SSBM mansion.

But she had especially loved spending time with her true love Mario. She and Mario were inseparable ever since the first time they came to the mansion. Five years later, Mario came to her and proposed and she happily said yes. They were to be married towards the fall. Yes, Peach was the little evergreen leaf that would never change.

But it seemed after the day Mario proposed to her, she lost her verdant evergreen. The green she was to be, started to slowly fade to a yellow.

The yellow stood for the warning of Peach's life to change as they went into a sudden war against the enemies Master Hand and Crazy Hand. She had no idea this battle would foreshadow on what was to come.

The red leaf stood for danger and there was nothing she could do. The danger was a warning on Peach losing something or specifically someone. Mario and Peach were battling the two hands alone. At first it seemed everything would be okay, but Peach was so busy attacking the left hand she didn't realize Master Hand was creeping over to her. When she realized he was behind her, it was too late the hand was ready to attack. She thought this was the end and shut her eyes awaiting death. But it never came. She opened her eyes and realized Mario had taken the shot for her.

Peach remembered watching the horror of her love's punishment for sacrificing his life for her. The thrashing and beating he received filled her eyes with tears. The sounds of cracking bones and the agonizing screams. But she never could forget the endless crimson blood flowing from his body. The same crimson blood he shed for Peach. Though she thought this was the end, she was proven wrong when her friends came to her and Mario's rescue. But by the time they had came, was too late.

The orange leaf of depression and worry was the next stage in Peach's life. As soon as the war between the hands was over Peach had a new battle to fight. The battle for Mario's life.

She tried her best to stay strong for him but his condition continued to grow worse. Her strong heart started to weaken its barrier and soon her heart was full of depression. The heart had lost its hope and faith. Just like an orange leaf that lets its color slowly fade to brown it is also giving up its chance to keep its color. Soon, Peach could no longer hold onto hopes of Mario getting well again. Sure enough, a few days after Peach gained her doubts her love passed away on a cold autumn night.

The princess finally opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in the same spot. She was sitting on a bench right across from her beloved Mario's grave. It was the exact day Mario had passed away. Peach looked up at the sky and choked back her tears. Two years. She had been visiting this site for two years now. Nothing had changed and nothing ever would. He was gone.

Peach wasn't the only emotionally damage by this death. Luigi became inconsolable and had locked himself in his room. Occasionally he would come out and talk for a while trying to see if he had healed from the loss of his brother. But the flowing good memories of his brother would always haunt himand he would retreat back to his room.

Peach then thought of the green dinosaur Yoshi. Yoshi had not taken Mario's death too well. In fact, all the smashers were sure that he didn't even understand what happened. Ever since the death of Mario, Yoshi would stay right besides Mario's bedroom door and wait for his time to be with his master once again.

The many boys who had tried to reach Peach were endless. Ever since Mario died, boys were swarming over her. They tried to comfort her with sympathy but the princess knew their emotions were lies. No boy ever cared about her feelings on Mario's death. They only cared for sexual desires with her.

Her friends who actually showed concern for her were loyal. Her girlfriends **(as in tight buddies)** Samus and Zelda had always been there for her through the misery of her loss. No they couldn't heal all the wounds held up in her, but they did enough to make her have the strength to face everyday.

Not only them, but also everyone else had been a big help towards her. They had given her cards, flowers, and as much support as they could.

Peach wished she could go back in time and stop the despair feeling felt on the battlefield so she could smile again.

She stared at the lovely diamond ring on her finger from Mario. It shined brightly into her eyes reflecting her sadness. But as she looked deeper into the ring, she could only see Mario's face staring back at her with sad blue eyes. The eyes were asking her why…why she let this happen?

"Its my fault and mine alone. He warned me not to come with him. But I was too stupid to listen to him and now he… he had to save my life again." Her tears had found a way out of her eyes. "B-But this… this is the last time."

Peach rubbed her tears away. "No…I'm not going to cry again. Never again."

She bit her lip to stop the tears. As she sat there a leaf found its way to her lap. She slowly picked up the delicate plant and examined it. The leaf was a brown color and its ridges were visible enough. As she barely touched it, she felt it withering away.

She balled the leaf up in her fist. She could hear it crumpling away. As she opened it, she saw it was no longer together but in little pieces. She held her hand out and let the now decayed leaf flow with the wind.

This was where Peach was. She was at the crumpling state. It was time for her to crumple and disappear into the next world. Life was too hard to bear for the princess. She could no longer find her happiness.

She never thought dying of a broken heart could ever happen in real life. But now that she was in this case, she knew it was true. Her heart had used up all its strength and was ready to pass on. Ready to take its last pump.

The pain started to flow in her body from the heartbreak. It was like her breathing was slowly stopping. She looked at another tree in the surrounding area. There wasn't a single leaf on it, except one. The brown dying leaf. Just like the other leaves, it was going away.

Every time the leaf would even twitch, Peach's heart would react in pain. Why this would happen? It was because on this very season of time, Mario had proposed to her. It was at the time the leaves were falling for the autumn season. And now seeing them made her just want to leave even more. She had nothing left.

The leaf was now barely hanging onto the tree and now her heart was hanging on by a thread.

And then…it let go. The leaf released its grip on the branch holding it.

Peach's heart stopped. She shut her eyes and placed her hands where her heart was supposed to be. There wasn't another heartbeat. This was it. The leaf was falling, falling, falling, and falling. As the leaf fell towards the ground, Peach could feel herself

Falling…

Falling…

Falling…

And…it stopped.

… Peach reopened her eyes. Her slow death had been withdrawn. She was still here. But why?

"Peach?" a male voice asked.

Peach looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes staring down at her. At first she thought it was Mario but then she saw the one flaw in that thought. The flaming wild red hair. She knew only one person with those features. "Roy…" she whispered.

She watched Roy's face lose its worry. "I thought you were never going to wake up again. Are you okay? How do you feel?"

Peach had no idea what she was feeling. As of a matter of fact, she had no idea why she was still here. She was accepting the death of her because of her broken heart. But it never happened. She was still here in the cemetery but now Roy was here with her. Which brought up her question.

"Roy? What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"Oh me?" The question sent panic up his spine. "I-I was just walking and I saw you on the ground. You fell unconscious."

Peach gripped the closest thing next to her. It turned out to be Roy's leg and she realized she was resting her head in Roy's lap. She shot up quickly and pushed herself off of Roy and to the other side of the bench. Due to her dreariness she grabbed onto the backboard of the bench to stop herself from falling over again.

Roy blushed. "Sorry. I just didn't want you to lie on the wooden bench. It's not the most comfortable thing around here. So I tried the next best thing." Roy shut his eyes and wished he could shut his ears afraid of how he was going to lecture her now. He had a good reputation of getting on the Princess' last nerves.

"I don't care." Peach said carelessly. "It was nice of you to show some concern though." She stood with her back facing Roy.

Roy opened his eyes in disbelief. Did he just get off easily? He had to ask. "No witty comments?" he asked carefully.

"Roy. I haven't said anything bad to you in almost two years. I've matured since then and there's no point in arguing with you anymore. It gets you nowhere." She answered.

Roy realized Peach was staring at Mario's gravestone. He could see the lines of the words engraved on the tombstone. He couldn't see what it said but he remembered perfectly what was on it. It said: Mario A True Smasher and An Even Better Friend. Roy thought of that day of one of the worse days since he's been here and he was sure Peach felt the same. He could see her whole body trembling. He had to try and help her out somehow.

He stood up. "Peach…" he started as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen…"

"No!" She smacked his hand away quickly. "Leave me alone! I don't want to hear anything you have to say! You've done enough to ruin my day!"

"Excuse me! But what did I do?"

"I was going to finally die and be happy. My heart was going to take its final leap." Peach could see that Roy couldn't understand so she tried to put it in simpler words. "Don't you see? I have no other purpose for living anymore. I knew this was my time to go. I was almost there and then you had to come!"

"What does that have to do with anything? I was worried something happened to you because at first you weren't breathing. I was concerned. So why are you blaming me!" Roy spat back. "It wasn't my fault! You just want to take out your anger and frustration out on somebody because Mario passed on and you don't know who to blame right?" Roy could see Peach just staring at him but he didn't care. "You always gotta blame me don't you! If all else fails blame good ol' Roy for everything! Right!"

Peach's vision was getting blurry. She could feel the wet feeling in her eyes. She remained silent and tried to look away from the fire burning in Roy's eyes.

Roy got up in her face. "WELL?" He roared .

Peach didn't realize she was dragging Roy into her own misery. "I'm sorry!" she blurted out. "I'm sorry okay! Is that what you want to here? Well there you go! And let me apologize for all the other things I've done while I'm at it! I'm sorry for calling you a jerk and all those other names! I'm sorry about for teasing you and bothering you! I'm sorry for putting you down when you really don't deserve it, like right now!" Peach turned back around and stared at the tombstone again.

Roy dropped his anger and sighed. _Peach really doesn't need this right now. _He silently stood next to Peach and looked at the surrounding area. None of them made a sound and they only heard the wind. After a long moment of silence, Roy spoke up.

"You miss him a lot don't you?" he said in almost a whisper.

"Yes. I thought after all this time, I would be okay with it. But every time I come by here, all my memories of him come back…" Her memories started to flow through her head as she said the last sentence. Her tears started pouring down her face. She covered her face in her hands. "But I'm trying to be strong by trying not to cry but my tears keep coming back. I want to forget him. But when it didn't seem to work, I thought that was my sign. A sign telling me to join him. Yet, I'm still here. Why am I still living?"

"Must not be your time to leave. I think there is probably much more you have to live on for in this place. Your tasks aren't complete yet."

"What tasks? There is no one else who needs me. My tasks ended when Mario sacrificed himself to save me that night of the battle."

"Believe it or not, there are other people who need you. And not just because of your cooking talents." Roy knew she wouldn't crack a smile but he wanted her to know there was much more to her. " What about Luigi and Yoshi? They need you here because you can keep them high in spirits and if you leave today, I think that'll just devastate them anymore. The younger smashers like that you always look out for them, read them stories, and always are in a mood to play with them. Your best friends Samus and Zelda really like you being around and putting a smile on their face when they're not in the best of moods. And just about everyone else…they love the happymood you're in. Even the enemies. We all can't get along without you."

Peach looked deep into Roy's ocean blue eyes. She couldn't see any sign of him joking at all with his commentary. At this moment she didn't care if she hated Roy or not. She just needed someone. She ran into Roy's arms and buried her face in his chest and started to sob. Roy circled his arms around the princess and hugged her gently but enough to show he cared.

"Why?" She asked through her mourning. "Why did you take the time to show concern for me? You're showing so much care and… I just don't understand why."

"We want you back to normal Peach. We all miss you." He whispered in her ear. "Especially me."

Peach pulled away from Roy and looked him straight in the eyes. "You? But you always hated me because of how I act. I'd hate myself if I were you."

Roy chuckled. "Peach I never could hate you if I tried. It's impossible."

Peach raised an eyebrow. "Really, and why is that?"

Roy sighed. He couldn't believe he was going to say this. "Peach. For the longest time, I've been in love with you."

Peach stared at him in disbelief. He had to be kidding. "What, did you just say?"

"I'm in love with you Peach." He felt better saying it a second time. "Yes call me crazy, but its true. Sometimes I even think its crazy that I fell in love with you. I'll admit when we first met, I had trouble getting used to you and I thought you didn't belong here. But as time progressed on, I saw new sides of you, I had never seen before. The way you treat others made my heart react with affection towards you. I instantly fell in love with the other you I had never seen. I envied how everyone else would see this side of you that you would never show to me. So as you continued to insult me, I kept my end by retaliating back with insults of my own. But I never meant any of them." He let his arms loose so Peach could get free which she gladly took advantage of as she backed up a little to face him another way instead of in his arms. "I knew the truth and there was no way I could insult you honestly after seeing the sweet you. I thought of one day telling you how I felt but then you and Mario got together and then eventually you two were engaged. I shrunk behind and tried to stay out of your way so I could rid my self of the love I had for you, but it never left."

Peach crossed her arms. "And then let me guess. When Mario died you knew this was your chance to keep me as your own."

Roy took those words to heart. "As mean as I come across sometimes, I would never try to harass a girl after she suffers a loss of someone dear to them." He said. "I have some morals."

Peach knew she was coming on a little too strong on Roy. But she knew exactly why. "Roy. I still…"

"I know already Peach. You still need time to get over Mario. I can accept that. But I just wanted you to know that I care deeply about you. I don't know if you'll ever get over him and I'm not rushing you to but I just want you to know you're the only girl who can ever keep me smiling and strive me to go on. That's why I need you to still be here. Otherwise, I don't know what I'd do."

Roy saw Peach wasn't sure what to say next. He wasn't too sure either. He sighed and turned from her. "Well I'm glad you're alright. I'm just going to head back to the mansion. See you later maybe." He turned his head a bit to look at her through the corner of his eye.

Peach tried to move her hand to stop Roy as he walked away but it froze. She still couldn't find a way to respond to everything he had just said to her. The words had so much feeling towards her. But she couldn't go to Roy after what happened to Mario. She still wanted him to be by her side and she wanted to leave him. But it was weird, she felt like the brown leaf ready to die but it was like the leaf was going backwards. Back to orange… then back to red… and back at yellow again. All of a sudden, Peach felt like time stopped. She only could hear the autumn wind blowing her forward as if being guided somewhere. For a brief moment she could have sworn she heard the wind speaking to her.

The wind said. "I want you to live on and be happy. I'll always be here with you."

The words hit Peach in the face like a ton of bricks. Those words of the wind weren't just any words they were Mario's exact words when he gave his last breath before he died. He whispered them to Peach with a smile on his face that showed her he would keep his promise.

And now he had finally reached out to her. Just like… Roy was trying to do. Peach felt fresh new tears falling down her face. _After two years…I thought he was lying. Mario didn't come when I wanted him to, but he came right on time and he sent me someone to assure I stayed happy. He kept his promise._

"Roy!" she called.

Roy turned to face her. Peach saw someone stand beside him. She could see the wind forming into someone. It was very faint but she saw a small image of Mario. Mario was dressed in white and he was smiling at Peach. As he started to fade away she saw him nod telling her, what to do. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips against Roy's gently. She could feel Roy's lips hesitating for a second and then he returned the kiss. She could feel the wind circling around her now and it was whispering to her.

_This is who you need now and he needs you. He will protect you from all harm._

Peach's tears never stopped. But these were different tears. They were tears of happiness.

Roy felt her tears fall on him. He parted his lips from hers and looked at her confused. "Why are you crying?"

Peach wiped her tears. "It's nothing. Nothing anymore." After two years she did something she hadn't done in such a long time. She smiled. It was then she found some new memories. After the death of Mario, Peach remembered Roy had done things for her in the past. She had no idea how she forgot about them. Roy was the one who was comforting her at her funeral after everyone had left. Roy was the one who gave her white roses of courage and hope. She then realized that during this time, she had also seen Roy in a new light. He was the one who was keeping her strong for this long and now for years to come. He was her reason for living on. She hugged the blessing in her life. "I just realized, I love you too Roy."

Roy looked at Peach's smiling face. "Glad to see you're back. Peach, I promise I stay with you for…" Roy was cut off as Peach placed two of her fingers over his lips.

"Don't promise me something you can't keep. We don't know how long we have left here in this world. No one knows."

"Well what can I promise you?" Roy asked as she pulled her finger away from his lips.

"Just promise me, that you'll be yourself and never turn out the way I just did. You don't have to promise that you will stay faithful to me. I trust and believe that you will never try to make me cry."

Roy kissed Peach's forehead. "It will never even come to thought. This love I have for you is too strong to even think that way." He looked at the sun setting in the sky. "I guess we should head back."

"Just a second." Peach said. She let go of Roy and walked over to Mario's grave. She kneeled down in front of his grave and looked at the little pedestal where the flowers were usually kept. She looked at her ringed hand. The engagement ring was shining brightly. She slowly took it off her finger and placed it on the pedestal. She stared at it and let the last tear fall on the gravestone.

She closed her eyes. _I pray that with this ring, apart of me will be with you too Mario. Thank you for bringing Roy to me._

She stood up and brushed her dress off. She felt Roy's hands slip around her shoulders. He whispered into her ear. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Peach nodded. "I'm ready. After two years, I'm ready to start new beginnings with you by my side."

Roy nodded. "I am too." He offered his arm to Peach and she gladly linked onto it. The two slowly walked towards the exit. Roy noticed something odd as he reached the exit. "That's weird."

Peach pulled her head up from Roy's shoulder and noticed he was looking at a tree. There was something special about it. She realized it right away.

"All the other trees have changed colors. But this one still has green leaves." He commented.

Peach smiled as she looked at the evergreen tree. The green leaves of happiness. They were telling her, she wasn't at her happy green leaf color yet. But she was on her way to having a happier and brighter future.

**So…what did you think? I know that was a little weird adding all that stuff about the leaves and the wind but I'm trying a new concept I learned from my English teacher. It's when you use nature to help in romance or to use it as emotions. It's not my usual style but I'd thought I could take a whack at it. Anyway tell me if it is good or bad? Oh yeah, next chapter will be the season winter. See you then. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Winter

**Hi everyone! First things first! I'd like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews. They made me feel better about these one-shots. I just hope this one will bring the same joy. Oh... and some time ago some of you may have received an alert saying I had updated. Sorry about that, I was editing my chapter and Iuse the the new chapter instead of replace chapter. Sorry again. Now the next one-shot is my fave season Winter and my fave couple Marth/Samus. Sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**Winter**

The time of the season was bitter and cold. Everyone was snug in their little homes under their warm fires or heaters. No one dared to go out in this frosty icy cold weather. What was this season? This season was winter. But one lone bounty hunter had traveled on her own through the icy streets, braving the cold. This bounty huntress went by the name of Samus Aran.

The young woman stared up at the star filled sky. Though she couldn't see the millions of stars past the snowy gray clouds, she knew the stars were illuminating upon her from their hiding spots. She wished she could see them instead of seeing the works of the season she loathed the most.

_Stupid winter. Why have such a pointless and stupid season? _She repeated in her mind over and over again. She looked up at the town clock reading Midnight on its hands. She knew she was supposed to be back at the SSBM mansion but she could careless on this night. Samus wished to be outside than be around her fellow smashers back at the mansion. No one wanted her there anyway and she didn't need them.

_All they care about is their time they get to spend together since the tournaments are not held in the winter. It gives everyone time to be so happy and carefree. It makes me sick! _She thought to herself.

While everyone had the time of their lives back at the mansion, this gave her time to think. To think about the time winter occurred and she found out the tragic things that happened in this season. She would think about the war that occurred when she was still an infant. The war of so many casualties with her people and her parents among them. They had died in the freezing blizzard of the winter. Luckily the Chozos found her after the aftermath of the war. She was able to live with them for some years but yet again she lost them and who knew it wouldn't be a coincidence that it would be winter that she was alone again. This was the reason she hated it. It seemed every winter she would increase on becoming lonely, but she didn't care.

She looked around at the empty streets as the cold breeze blew past her again. The cold was nipping at her face now. She grabbed the collar of her black coat and pulled it up to her face and continued walking down the sidewalk. There was another reason she was out in the cold and it made her angry just thinking about it.

Earlier on in the day, she was sitting outside alone minding her own business. When three swordsmen Link, Roy, and Marth came out in her thinking area. There was a heavy blizzard the day before and therefore, the surrounding area of the mansion was in about two feet of snow. They came out throwing projectiles of snow at each other right in front of her. She remembered trying to ignore them and their senseless fun, but it was addicting to watch them laughing and having fun. Yes, she was looking at them but she was keeping her attention mainly on Marth.

Samus couldn't deny that out of all the smashers she loved to see Marth the most. She didn't really know why she only took interest in him. Maybe because he was the first guy ever to be nice to her and acknowledge her whenever she was in his sight. He made Samus feel like she was someone around the mansion. His act of kindness made Samus develop (though she hated to admit it) a crush on the swordsman.

But she would drop dead before she would tell her feelings to him. She was a fearless bounty hunter and if she ever did tell him how she felt she would be considered a softy and that's the last thing she wanted. Besides all that, she was a bit afraid of what reaction she would get if she ever did confess the truth. She decided to just admire him from afar.

But on this day, afar was not going to be an option. She was watching them throw the snowballs continually but as she kept her eye on her crush she started to dreamily think about what it would be like to be with someone like Marth. But as she was thinking she failed to notice the snowball targeting her.

The wet slushy like snowball hit her directly on the side of her head. Having no idea what just happened, she wasn't able to maintain her balance on the wall she was sitting on and she fell off it, landing on her back in the cold snow. As her thoughts snapped back to reality, she sees Marth is now standing over her. He had a grin on his face and was…laughing.

_"Sorry, Samus." He held out a hand still laughing. "I thought you were on the alert. I didn't know my snowball was going to hit you that hard." _

_Samus felt her anger boiling inside her. "You…threw that snowball?" she said through gritted teeth._

_Marth kept his goofy grin on his face. "Yeah. You looked bored over there so I decided to throw it to get you in the game and-_

_Samus angrily cut Marth off by punching him directly in his stomach. Marth's breath burst from his lungs to out of his mouth in a giant mass, leaving the visible air in the sky. But Samus could care less. She glared at him. "YOU JERK! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"_

_Marth's mouth hung open by her sudden rash anger. "Samus! I didn't…"_

_"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Samus screamed angrily as she stormed out of the backyard leaving shocked looks on all the swordsmen's faces._

Samus kicked a nearby lamppost letting the pain shoot up her leg. She didn't know why she reacted in such a cruel way to him. But when he threw the snowball at her, the only thing she could think about was Marth being just like everyone else. He wasn't different at all. He was just as big of a nuisance as everyone else at the mansion.

She pulled a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid. He made it seem like it was an accident…but what if it wasn't? What if someone bet him money to be nice me to get me to fall in love with him? Just to toy with my emotions? That…stupid… I hate him! _She shook her head. _Marth wouldn't do something like that to me. No, he's too kind. Too sweet. Too…too handsome. I don't know what to think._

The lights of the mansion awoke Samus from her thoughts. She didn't know why so many lights were needed to announce where the mansion is. It was like following the North Star or something. The troubling thoughts in Samus' head, ended for the time being and she changed her navigation to retire back to the house of misery. The walk back was raising her depression. The fact that she was out here alone was making her feel so dejected. It wasn't because she was scared or anything but she longed for someone to walk home with.

Winter was the season of bringing people together. The feeling of warmth and comfort came with this season and it wasn't just because of coats and warm fires even if they did contribute. It's the love from others. From your parents, from your friends, and even pets. It all came from loved ones and people you cherish, exactly what Samus didn't have. For years now, it had been a cold deserted winter for her and sadly winter had just started.

As the mansion came into close view, Samus started to hear faint humming. She stopped dead in her tracks as her ears picked up to the tune. She didn't know what song it was but the music was soothing. Curious, she slowly walked around and listened for what direction the song was in. Heading to her left the sound was getting stronger and more audible. Soon she reached a lake known very well as Tranquil Lake. From her knowledge it was named that because when you come to this body of water, it's always very serine and quiet. But right now the lake was a temporary ice path.

Meanwhile, there was another person sharing the same lake but he was lying down on the ground hidden by the packs on snow. He went by the name of Marth Lowell. Marth loved being out in the snow and he snuck out from the mansion to just sit and embrace the weather. But it wasn't the only reason why he wanted to be outside in the snow. He wanted to think about a certain bounty hunter.

He didn't know what he was going to do about her. The numerous times he tried to get her to open up and talk to him never worked. His plans would somehow backfire on him and just recently the snowball idea blew up in his face too.

Unlike the bounty hunter, Marth liked being around the mansion everyday. The time spent there was never a disappointment to him. He had many friends there and luckily he was liked by almost all the smashers. All except one named Samus Aran. For Marth, she was one stubborn woman.

For a long time now, Marth had been keeping an eye on Samus whenever he could and from what he could see she was off doing things on her own. He wouldn't say there was anything wrong with it if it wasn't for the fact she looked so lost. He remembered he caught her by herself last winter in the library. She was silent about it, but he could see tears of pain and hurt fall down her cheeks. Since then, Marth had sworn to find some way to make her smile and possibly his friend.

He had to admit, if he could get past being just a friend, he wanted to be with her. He did find love in the bounty hunter and her mysterious ways. She and him never really found time to talk to each other. There would be the original passing "hello and how are you?" but that would be it. He wasn't shy about admitting his feelings to her but he just didn't want to rush it on her and freak her out.

While he was thinking he started humming a song about winter his mother taught him when he was a child. But as he saw Samus come to the lake he stopped humming. He didn't expect to see her so soon, since she took off earlier in the morning and never did return. This named his third reason for sneaking out.

Samus had stopped looking at the lake when the soothing humming ended. She started to look around to see where it came from. Marth started to shrink in the snow. _I can't let her see me. I'm sure she's going to put even more of a beating on me if she sees my face. But… maybe she's over it. I'll go for it. _He sat up and slowly opened his mouth. "Samus?" he said as if he didn't know if it wasn't her.

Samus turned in the correct location and saw Marth sitting in the snow. She gasped beung a bit scared that he was here, but she stood her ground. She stared at him and didn't say a word waiting for him to speak.

"Hi," He said hesitantly with a very nervous wave.

Samus returned the same wave, but much weaker. "Hi," She said softly.

Marth started to grow some backbone and decided to push the conversation a little further. He readied himself. "Is it okay if we talk for just a second? I'll be brief."

Samus kept the same perplexed stare. not knowing how to answer. Could she go and have a conversation with someone she wasn't sure she could trust? Though her mind kept telling her to just walk away she really wanted to know what was on his mind. She nodded slowly and walked over to him. She didn't release her gaze on him until she found herself staring in his icy blue eyes. She shifted her eyes away quickly and sat down next to him in the snow. It was a very freezing feeling but Samus tended to ignore it since she was interested in what he was going to say.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked without glancing at him.

"Well…its about what happened earlier when the guys and I were throwing snowballs. I wanted to apologize for hurting you."

"Oh…that's right. I just don't understand why you threw the snowball at me and continued to laugh about it even when I fell."

Marth tried to look at her, but her eyes were purposely avoiding his. He sighed. "I wasn't trying to do it as a prank or anything, I just wanted to maybe make you laugh or even smile."

Samus gripped the snow under her hands roughly. "Well, it really wasn't funny at all. What are you trying to pull?"

"Pull? Pull what?" He looked back at Samus but she was already looking at him dead in the eye with of very suspicious look. Her eyes were burning into his.

"Who bet you money?" Samus demanded. She could see Marth's confused state but she knew he couldn't really be this nice to her. No one could be, no matter how nice they portray themselves. "There's nothing I ever did for you to make you be nice to me all the time. So there must be some reason."

Marth returned his eyes back to the snow. He didn't know if he could tell her. He remained silent once again.

Samus bit her lip. "You're just like everyone else. You wouldn't want to be friends with me because of how I am. Right?"

Marth gently grabbed Samus' gloved hand making her stop her ranting. "Wrong, Samus. I have no problem with the way you are. Ever since the first time we met, all I ever wanted to do was get to know you. But you keep me locked out of your life and you never want me to talk to you. As for someone betting me money, I would never think of such a thing. I wouldn't need to because I already just want to be able to be your friend, Samus Aran."

"Friend huh?" Samus laughed as if it were a joke. "Friendship is built on trust and you and me are far away from trusting each other. I don't know what to believe about you."

"You can believe that I didn't mean to hurt you like before can't you? Do I ever seem like I love to torment people? Even you?" Marth questioned her.

Samus looked deep into his eyes. Guiltiness was making her feel like she did take it a little over the edge. She closed her eyes. "No. Not a chance," She muttered.

Marth heard her loud and clear. He left her gloved hand to placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know you're feeling like it's your fault."

"Don't try to tell me it isn't. I've been paranoid all my life. I always think someone is always trying to make me feel even worse. So then I try to defend myself by keeping everyone away from me. I had no right to punch you like that. I never even let you explain."

"It was a mistake Samus. Everyone makes them. Though I should have tried a less reaction occurring approach." He chuckled hoping to get even a small smirk from Samus. No avail, she was still feeling bad.

"If there is anyway I can make it up to you, I'll be willing to do it."

Marth groaned. "For the last time Samus. There's nothing you can…" he paused for a moment. A small smirk spread across his lips. He turned his eyes back to Samus. "You'll be willing to do anything?"

Samus realized what she had just said. Her feelings had bothered her so much she wasn't being careful with her words. She gulped nervously. "…yes?"

Marth leaned into Samus' face.Noses inches apart. "Okay…"

_I've got a bad feeling about this. What does he want me to do?_ Samus thought to herself. She waited patiently for his next response.

"I want you to go ice-skating with me." He said softly.

"Ice-skating?" Samus repeated. "Right now and right here?"

"Yes right now and of course right here. Ice-skating usually involves an ice rink doesn't it?And look what we have here." He answered sarcastically.

Samus looked at him crazy. "You can't be serious. You really want to skate with me? I-I can't…I…I don't even have any ice skates."

"No worries." Marth turned to his side and picked up two black pairs of ice skates. "I got a pair for me and a pair for you. I even think the pair is in your size." He gave Samus' skates to her carefully so she wouldn't cut her hands on the sharp blades. "Here you go. Let's hurry up before it gets too cold." He started to remove his own shoes to put on the skates.

Samus opened her mouth for another excuse but dropped her hand and gave in. She knew he wouldn't listen to reason. She quickly placed her ice-skates on and laced them up tight. Just as she finished, Marth grabbed her hand and helped pull her up. As she stood, she almost lost her balance but she maintained.

Marth headed immediately on the ice. When he was able to hold a steady balance he turned back to Samus. "Come on. You said you were willing to do anything."

Samus swallowed her nerves back and walked over to the ice. She stopped inches away from the ice and looked down her feet. "I can't do this. I don't even know how to skate," She said shyly.

Marth skated towards her and gently held her hands again. "I figure that much. But don't worry we'll take this one little baby step at a time." He slowly led her onto the ice. "Take it slowly."

"Okay." She moved her skates little by little. She could stand straight on the ice without falling but her knees were locked in place.

Marth laughed. "Don't look so scared." Without waiting for a "ready," he slowly skated backwards dragging Samus along with him. "Pick up your feet like you're walking but then drag them across the ice."

Samus listened to his words and soon she was skating along with him. As they started to circle around the rink, Marth started to go a bit faster and Samus was able to keep up. She kept her eyes down at her feet to make sure she was still following the directions Marth had given her. She had to admit it was a little bit …fun.

Marth started to loosen his grip on the bounty hunter's hands. "I'm going to let go of your hands now."

Samus snapped out of her thoughts. "What…" Before she could stop him, she was already released from the warmth of his hands and was now skating on her own. Or so to say it was skating for about three seconds. She automatically started to panic. _No. I don't fall on my face in front of him! That will give him something else to laugh about! _Her poise was leaving her and she jumped a bit forward holding her hands out to Marth. "Marth, I still can't skate! Don't leave me here!" she blurted out.

Marth quickly skated back to Samus seeing her getting ready to fall flat on her face. He caught her quickly by using his body as a cushion as she started to fall forward. He encircled his arms around her to keep her still. "Relax. I got you." He said soothingly. She was gripping tightly onto his jacket her fingers trembling against him. "I would never let you fall." He felt Samus' nerves starting to calm down. She then looked up at him and he was amazed. He never really looked Samus in the eyes much but for some reason there was a bright little light shining in her emerald green eyes.

"Wow…" he said almost in a whisper. "The moonlight really brings out your eyes."

Samus' cheeks turned a rosy pink. "Yours too," She softly replied. "They remind me of the snow."

Marth smiled. "Thanks. I...ah…ah... AAH-CHOO!" Marth's high-pitched sneeze made him skate a bit backwards while he covered his mouth. But as he scooted back, he lost his balance and fell down on his rear end on the cold ice. Marth rubbed his sore spot. "Ow…"

Samus gaped at Marth. Suddenly, Samus put an expression that she nor Marth had never seen come on her face. A very large smile appeared on her face. Soon the smile turned into chorus of giggles. Marth could not believe she was actually laughing.

"I have never seen anyone sneeze like that," She said through her giggles. "It was like a girl's scream, that was too, too funny!"

Marth was just too amazed. "So I can't laugh at you but you can laugh at me?"

Samus covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "Sorry." She slowly bent down and held out her hand. "Here…you clumsy little fool." She said still smiling.

Marth laughed as he took her hand and stood up. "I can't believe you're actually smiling. It looks great on you Samus."

Samus touched her face. "It feels weird though."

"I guess your jaw bones aren't use to something like that. They're used to only being sappy." Marth saw her smile get even brighter. "If we keep working at it you'll be a smiling pro. I think I see a friendship growing here."

"Maybe." Samus looked up at the sky. She could finally see the stars as the snow fell upon them. "Winter… the season of comfort."

"The season of comfort?" Marth asked.

Samus turned back to Marth. "This may sound stupid but don't laugh okay? Every winter it seems everyone comes together and they're at peace. Its as if they become one and they know nothing will tear them apart as long as they have each other." Samus felt a little embarrassed telling Marth what she thought about winter. "Sounds dumb doesn't it?"

"On the contrary. Unlike winter, it seems on the other seasons,everyone tries to stray away from each other and do their own thing. But winter is about many things, but especially coming together." Marth held her hands in his. "For warmth."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Samus arched an eyebrow. "Have you been spying on me?"

"Not the way you think. I always wondered the same thing about this season. I've noticed around the mansion that everyone seems to stop their rivalry and worst enemy status when it comes to winter and they all are serine. That was everyone except you. Is that why you're never around during winter?"

Samus' face saddened. "Mm-hmm. It was…but I don't feel that way anymore. Thanks to you." _Marth. There's just no way I can think to express how sincere and caring you are._ She thought to herself.

"So now you have your warmth," Marth explained.

Samus smirked. "Well **_I_** have my warmth. But it seems you're still a little on the cold side." She looked at Marth. "At least around you face."

Marth laughed."I've been out here for hours sitting in the snow. I just need to warm up my ears when I get inside the mansion and I'll be fine."

Samus stopped examining Marth in the face and looked lovingly into his eyes. "Who needs the mansion?"

Before Marth could comprehend what she meant, he felt the warmth of Samus' lips pressed against his frozen ones. Besides Marth's ears, his whole body warmed, no... heated up. Without hesitation, he responded to the kiss by pulling her closer to his body and she placed her hands on his chest. Their kiss lasted for a few more seconds before Samus pulled away slowly.

She smiled up at his shocked face. "Warmed up?"

Marth grabbed at his jacket. "Actually, I'm feeling a little hot. I mean I knew you were hot in figure but…"

Samus lightly shoved him as she giggled. "Shut-up!" she said playfully.

"Sorry. You know I didn't mean it. But you didn't just kiss me to warm me up did you?"

The bounty hunter shook her head. "No. I never knew how to tell you. But for a long time I… had this feeling that…maybe in some weird way we were meant for each other. So I went along with it and I started to…" Samus felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "And now I feel stupid for doing that and..."

"I love you too Samus." He said cutting off her sentence. He laughed at her embarrassed manner."You don't have to explain. I've felt the same way about you, throughout the years we've spent here at the mansion. I've never met someone as stubborn and hardcore as you."

"And I've never met someone as clumsy and corny at romance as you." She flicked her finger against his warm nose. "But that's what I like about you. I think I can finally enjoy winter," Samus claimed.

"So do I," He whispered in her ear.

Samus saw the mansion from behind the trees. " Think we should head back?"

"Nah, let's keep them wondering," Marth answered. "I want to stay out here a while longer. What's the worse they can do to us anyway for being out past curfew? " He looked into his love's eyes. "Besides, I want to get to know a little bit more about you as we skate some more."

Samus smiled at her prince. "As long as we get to talk about you later. Let's skate."

"Fine. But…" Without warning , he placed one arm under Samus' calves and the other behind her back scooping her in his arms making her blush even more. "I want to go at a faster pace with this skating. No offense, but you're a bad skater."

Samus placed her arms around his neck and stuck her tongue out at him. "And you have a weird sneeze, so we can't all be perfect. I hope you can hold me."

"You're as light as a feather," He said as his arms started to get comfortable. "Even if you weren't I wouldn't care. I love the feeling of you in my arms."

She nuzzled her head against his. " Absolutely, positively corny. Just how I like you. Now where to start…" she said as Marth started skating down the ice.

The two began talk about their lives as the warmth of being in each other's arms comforted them. Winter, the season of comfort and now…love.

**A/N: Aah! I'm not to sure about this one shot. I really find romance one-shots very difficult and challenging. But trying new things. Now, I have something to point out so no one will say it in a review. These thoughts on winter, are my opinion. They're not facts. I repeat NOT FACTS. So if anyone doesn't like the description just remember what I said down here. Oh and if there is even one single run-on or spelling error, please let me know because it's really messing up my writing and I had to edit this chapter a few times now. Anywho let's see... the next season is Spring and here's the good news about this season. Think you guess which couple it is? It goes well with them. I have an idea already locked and it will soon be loaded! Yay! Okay you know what to do. Please Read and Review!**

**Royal Kenya**


	3. Spring

**So here we are with happy spring! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! Spring makes me want to sing! LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Breaks every glass imaginable)**

**Eh heh heh! Sorry all! Okay thanks for your reviews from the last chapter. They were all appreciated. I hope you guys like this one! It may be a bit blah because I had to do this one in more of a story form instead of one-shot form. It was difficult! Well here we go! Spring with the two little cuties Young Link and Nana!**

**Spring**

_Spring was usually a very beautiful season of the year. It was the season of new beginnings. What kind of brand new? It depends on the brand new you want it to be. Mostly the brand new could be a change in you. Like how you think, how you act, or your feelings can change. Yes, the feelings you have for someone close to you. But this change can only be seen, if you're ready for something new. This is the story of two little buds._

"Spring! What a joke!"

The same phrase was prancing around in the ice climber Nana's head over and over. How could spring even exist in this world?

Spring was Nana's enemy. Well... maybe not spring in general, but the meaning of it was serving no purpose to her.

Spring brings a change in you.

"Nothing but lies." she would think to herself.

People will start to notice this change in you and see you in a new light. They'll find a friendship in you or cherish you dearly.

"No way." Nana would say to herself.

What did she think of spring? Nana thought of spring as the worst season of them all. Full of nothing but false hopes and dreams. All the meanings of spring were just phony. She now realized everyone said these were the meanings of spring because they could never actually find a good reason to have this season. This was what she believed.

She had false hopes and dreams? Yes, she had plenty. But this one she discovered today, changed her outlook on spring like no other. Her hope was what you ask? It was the hope that maybe a certain someone would accept her feelings and he would feel the one moment earlier in the day, she believed in the meanings of spring. One time only she believed spring would not let her down. Yes, earlier that morning, she was counting on this hope filled season.

* * *

Nana recalled it well. She was getting a kite for Pichu and successfully climbed to the top of the tree and got the kite. But as she looked down, she realized going down a tree was not going to be as easy as climbing up. Her body automatically froze up at the thought of trying to get down. As she thought of telling Pichu to get help, **He** appeared on the scene.

"Hey PC, what's wrong?" he asked as he neared the young pokemon.

Pichu turned her head at the sound of his voice. She weakly smiled. "Hi Young Link." She pointed up to the tree. "Take a look for yourself."

Young Link stood in the same place as Pichu and squinted up at the tree. He didn't see Nana at first. But then his big blue eyes stared right into her small brown eyes. She never felt so embarrassed. Why did Pichu have to announce where she was?

"Nana! What are you doing up there?" Young Link called.

Nana opened her eyes and looked down at the swordsman. "Oh just looking at the view," she said sarcastically. " … and hanging on for dear life." She added with a whimper.

"She was getting my kite." Pichu answered for her. "She climbed up and got it, but she looked down and saw how high up she was. She's scared!" Pichu blurted out.

Nana set her fear aside for a second to glare down at the pokemon. "I am not scared! My parka's stuck to the branch and I can't move!" she shouted.

"She's scared." Pichu whispered to Young Link.

Young Link called up to his Pink Parka friend. "Hang on Nana! I'll get you down, okay?"

Nana opened her left eye. "No! Get one of the older smashers! You're too little!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Young Link snapped in an angered voice.

If there was one thing Nana recalled that the Hylian hated, it was being called little. He would be called Squirt, Munchkin, Lil Link, Mini-me, and any other name the older smashers could put together. No matter how mature he would try to act, it would never work. They would say, 'He so cute when he tries to act so mature!' Or 'look at the little tough guy!' He pulled out his hookshot. "I'm getting you down without anyone's help! Then you'll see… I'm not little!" He aimed his hookshot at the branch Nana was grasping onto. "Heads up, Nana!" he called as he shot the harpoon like hookshot.

Nana saw it coming quickly shimmied back a little, not wanting to get poked. The weapon made a direct hit, shaking the branch a little, but it stayed firm. Nana looked down below to see the hookshot pull up Young Link quickly towards her. As he was reaching the branch, the ice climber started to feel an odd feeling in her heart. As she tried to figure this out, Young Link grabbed the branch. He hoisted himself on top of it and looked at Nana with a smirk. "I told you I wasn't little. When are you guys going to learn…"

Nana could see that Young Link was rambling on, but she wasn't trying to comprehend what he was saying. Something anew was sprouting in her heart. Young Link raised an eyebrow as he stopped talking, when he saw Nana's dazed look. _Girls are so weird._ He sighed and held out his hand. "Come on. I'll help you down." Nana snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Young Link's hand. She looked at it for a moment and then grabbed it while letting go of the tight grip she had to the branch. Young Link faced his back to her and she placed her arms around his neck practically hugging him. Nana was turning as pink as the overalls she was wearing.

"Hang tight." Young Link hopped off the branch with Nana hanging on tightly to him. He lowered himself and Nana down slowly with his hookshot. Young Link grinned big… as he saw the ground coming closer. "I told you I could…" He stopped abruptly as he heard a snap noise in enter his ears. As the two of them started to jerk around he realized the branch was what snapped.

Nana screamed. "Young Link!" She clutched even tighter once realizing also.

"Don't worry I-

SNAP!

The branch tilted down from breaking, making the hookshot release. They screamed even louder as they started pummeling to the ground. Young Link wasn't going to let his friend get hurt. He positioned himself as if he were lying facedown with Nana still hanging onto him. His face made impact with the ground, but not as hard as expected. He did lose some of the air in his lungs when Nana landed on his back.

Nana opened her eyes and started to catch her breath. She was unharmed and safe. Her friend was another case. "Oh Young Link!" She exclaimed as she quickly got off him. "Are you okay?"

The swordsman pulled himself off the ground and spat out the dirt caught in his mouth. "I'm fine." He said, trying to sound tough. His face was in pain, as if he had a headache. "What about you?"

"No injuries here." Nana gasped as she looked at his face. "Oh! You have a cut on you cheek! It's bleeding."

"What?" He placed his hand on his cheek and removed it quickly. Sure enough, there was blood on his hand. "It's nothing. Just a small cut."

"If you don't treat it now you can get infected."

"It's just fine!"

"Young Link! Nana!"

The kid smashers saw the Princess Zelda running towards them with Pichu right at her heels. She had a worried expression on her face as she kneeled down next to them. "Pichu told me what happened. Are you two hurt?"

"I'm fine but Young Link has a cut on his cheek!" Nana blurted out.

Young Link gasped and covered his cheek. "Nana! Don't tell her that!"

Zelda gently grabbed the hand Young Link was covering his wound with. "Let me see it." She said softly. Without looking for a protest from him, Zelda revealed the wound. "It's a really bad cut. I'll heal-"

"No!" Young Link protested. "It's just a cut. It'll heal up eventually."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Fine. But at least clean it up and put a band-aid on it." she told him as more of a demand than an offer.

"I have one." Nana placed her hand in the front pocket of her overalls. She pulled out an ointment, a fluffy white cotton ball, and a band-aid. "I always keep these, just in case." She poured some of the ointment concoction onto the cotton ball and held it up to Young Link's cheek. "It might sting a little."

The fluffy and chemical filled cotton ball made contact with his face. He could feel the stinging sensation spread across his soft cheek. The pain was horrible, but he clamped his teeth together and withstood the pain. Nana rubbed it against his cheek softly a few times before pulling the cotton ball away. She placed the band-aid on carefully and softly.

She smiled. "All done!"

Young Link stood up and smiled. "Thanks."

The sound of his voice made Nana's heart skip a beat. His voice never sounded so…sweet to her. "You're welcome."

"Oh…" Zelda said softly.

Nana looked over at Zelda. She was now down on her knees looking into a garden rife with wild flowers and abundant with other beautiful plants of spring. She walked over to her side along with Young Link and they stood on opposite sides of the princess.

"What's wrong, Zelda?" Nana asked.

The Hylian Princess shook her head. "These two little buds have yet to bloom." She carefully touched the purple and blue bud and the pink and yellow bud. Both were closed from the Seeing Eye. "It's almost been a whole season of spring and these flowers have yet to bloom. There's only one day of spring left."

Young Link shrugged. "It's just two little buds. You have so many other wildflowers that have bloomed. What difference does it make if two never bloom?"

Zelda caressed the bluish purple flower. "It's just sad if a bud never blooms. We'll never get to see the beauty of it. When summer comes as of tomorrow, they're chance of being luminous will be missed. This one looks like it's being stubborn and isn't quite ready for change."

Nana's heart saddened. "I never thought of it that way."

The princess' hand moved across the pinkish yellow bud. "This one's close to blooming. But it seems like it's waiting on something. Maybe for the other bud. So they can bloom together." Zelda removed her hand from the bud. "Spring is a very magical season."

"That's nice." Young Link said flatly. Nana could tell this wasn't his kind of topic. "I'm going to find Ness and Popo." Without another word, the little Hylian dashed away and Pichu followed after him. "Bye Zelda! Bye Nana!"

Nana felt her face turning the color of a pink rose as he left the scene. She slowly waved. "Bye." she said softly.

Zelda smiled at young ice climber. "Are you blushing?"

Nana gasped and covered her face. "No! I just have rosy cheeks." She said as an excuse.

Zelda turned away from Nana and went back to tending to her flowers. "There's nothing you need to be ashamed of. He's a sweet boy."

Nana shoved her hands into her pockets. She started to vacillate between asking Zelda for some advice or keep her questions to herself. She knew that the princess knew she liked him, but she didn't want to get someone so mature and cosmopolitan as Zelda to solve her problems.

"Um…Zelda?" she spoke hesitantly.

"Hmm?" she hummed to indicate she was listening.

"Well I…" Nana sat down next to the princess and stared out at the flowers. "Do you think Young Link would ever… like me as more…than a friend?" she asked in almost a whisper.

Zelda stopped what she was doing and turned to Nana. "Sure, I think he would. Do you have some doubt that he wouldn't?"

Nana slowly nodded. This one time Young Link had saved her wasn't the start of her attraction to Young Link. It was when she started to get to know him. She found her attraction blooming for him. He was always so kind and courteous towards her and he never would leave Nana upset about anything. To Nana, Young Link was the little sunlight in her heart that made her heart bloom with love. "I'm afraid to tell him. I don't know what he'd think."

Zelda placed an arm around her. "You know. I think he feels the same way about you. But he's also afraid to admit what he feels about you too. You two are too young for love, but I think he considers you a very special friend in his heart."

"Why is that?"

"I didn't explain it earlier, Nana. When I mentioned the buds, I was thinking of you and Young Link. You two are like two little buds." Zelda faced Nana towards the pink and yellow flower slightly open. "You see this flower. It represents you. You see how it's slightly open? It's ready to bloom into the world just like how you're ready to bloom and tell Young Link how you feel about him. But it's waiting for the other bud to be ready. Do you see?"

Nana thought for a moment as she looked at the little bud. "It makes a little sense." She looked at the other bud. "So does this purplish blue flower represent Young Link?"

"That would be correct."

"But unlike the other bud, this one isn't open. What does that mean?"

Zelda ran a hand through her hair. "Well… in my opinion I think this bud is being stubborn. It wants to bloom but then again…it's not quite sure if it's ready for such change." She smiled warmly at Nana. "But maybe with a little push from the other bud, he… I mean 'it' will bloom in sync with the pink one."

Nana crossed her arms. She closed her eyes and started to take a full understanding to what the princess was telling her. Zelda stood up and ruffled Nana's hair. "You'll understand." She turned from the little ice climber and headed back inside.

_Little buds? Young Link and I…are little buds?_ Nana looked up at the creation of spring. Nana had always noticed spring would be the season of change. Though fall was also known as the season of change also, spring's change was slightly different. Fall would bring change in lives but spring would give you another life. In other words, like being reborn. Nana had felt she was being reborn into someone new. She was becoming someone who was starting to appreciate what was around her and the people dear to her. Just like the little buds, she was ready to bloom and become a brand new. But she didn't want to do it alone, she wanted a companion in this process.

_Just like the buds._ Nana uncrossed her arms, realizing her discovery. _I do like Young Link, but I'm waiting for him to feel the same so we can bloom together. But I'll never find out by waiting for him. Ah! It's just like Zelda said, he needs a little push and then maybe…no… What am I saying? I don't know if he likes me. He may like some other girl back in his world. But…I want to know…maybe I can find out somehow. Oh wait! We're picking partners for when we go on a trip to that festival in a few days. I can ask him if he'd like to partner up with me and then I'll tell him… _

Nana felt the pink rosy blush coming to her face again. But this time she didn't feel so ashamed of it.

* * *

At least she wasn't ashamed of it at the time. Now she wished the blushing would just stop. She never felt this miserable in her whole life! It was all because of that friend. In fact she wasn't even sure she could even call him friend anymore. The words he said to her…were tearing her apart.

She looked out her sliding glass door leading to a balcony. The rain was falling at a fast rate and it seemed like it would never stop. But she no longer cared if the rain would keep washing away the last day of spring. She just wanted summer to come. She wanted to forget all about this terrible spring and get on with her life.

She looked out further and saw the two little red pots sitting on a table outside on the balcony. In each pot contained two very familiar buds. They were the same purplish blue and pinkish yellow buds Zelda was tending to outside. Zelda had brought the flowers to her room, in hopes of that Nana would take care of them. Nana agreed to keep them, but she didn't agree to taking care of them. If those two buds really did represent her and Young Link, she wanted them to dry up as soon as possible and die.

In her opinion, neither of them deserved life.

She jerked her head away from the buds. It was like the two plants were giving her looks of sadness, as if trying to make her feel like she needed to not give up hope. The young smasher knew her hope was gone and she had no desire to get it back.

"Zelda was wrong." Nana replied. "How could I have thought he would ever feel the same? Boys are all the same and they'll never change."

She bit her lip as she remembered another description of spring.

"Spring will grant all your wishes, hopes, and dreams."

The thought of this quote brought tears to her eyes. _Lies…lies…lies._

Young Link never felt the same about her. They were just friends. They even may not have been friends either. Just like the bud, Young Link wasn't blooming. But unlike the purple and blue bud, she knew Young Link would never bloom into a brand new person who actually liked her. Feeling like she could no longer stay in her own room, she sat up quickly and wiped her salty tears from her eyes. Heartache had never felt this bad. She hopped off her bed and walked out of her room leaving the door slightly ajar.

The little pink and yellow bud started to change. It was actually starting to close. Even if it was getting the nutrients it needed to grow, the bud could not help but feel the same heartache that Nana was feeling at that precise moment. It started to seal up as the rain ran down the bud's sides.

After Nana left the scene, a door to another room opened. The little swordsman Young Link slowly peeked out the door and looked a few doors down. He knew this room to be Nana's. With help from his Hylian ears, he could hear Nana's faint sobs from his room.

How could he have been so stupid? Nana was one of his closest friends. Even closer than that…

It was true. Young Link really did have feelings for his close friend. He liked being around her whenever he could. Her sunny bright smile would always be on her face and she was always cheerful even when it wasn't necessary to be so happy. The way she would try so hard at everything and never give up always made him look to Nana as a role model in some way. She would never let anything get to her.

But today, Young Link had changed all that. He had crushed her spirit in a way no one ever has.

Though he couldn't help but think this would've never happened if it weren't for him and his friends Popo and Ness. Shortly after he left Nana and Zelda, he had gone to meet his friends. When he told him where he was and what he was doing, conflict started to rise. Popo and Ness started to tease Young Link saying how much Nana liked him and how he was falling in love with her too. Of course this embarrassed him and he denied it. But he knew in his heart he had some feelings for his friend.

Unfortunately Nana appeared on the scene while they were joking around and this was the start of the end of their friendship. She asked if she could talk to him alone for a moment. Young Link reluctantly agreed and Popo and Ness left so they could be alone. There was a moment of silence and he was unsure what Nana wanted so he asked anxiously. Looking back, he wished he hadn't asked at all.

Nana admitted her feelings to him.

Young Link was shocked to find out that Nana felt the same way he did about her. At that moment he would've hugged her but then his Hylian ears picked up on a snicker from the bushes. He knew right away Ness and Popo were watching from the bushes. The last thing he wanted was for his friends to think he was a softy and liked girls at their age. Worried they would catch on that he liked her, he blurted out the first words that came to his mouth and he knew they weren't words you would find in a serene poetry book. He bit his lip while he remembered the hurtful things he said to her.

"_That's gross, Nana! __Why would I like you like that?" __I'm not some Prince Charming! I don't fall in love with anyone! You can be so dumb sometimes! __Leave me alone, till you get some sense knocked back in your head!"_

Hearing the words he said to her once again in his head, he sighed. He remembered seeing Nana have an emotionless look on her face. He ran back to his friends and they congratulated him for setting her straight. He felt if his friends were happy, he had done the right thing. He knew he could explain it later and Nana would understand. But that wasn't even close to what happened.

Sometime after Young Link left from his friends, he found Nana alone sitting on a swing. She was slowly swinging back and forth while looking down at the ground. He smiled his innocent smile as he walked over to his friend. She looked as soon as he was in a close enough distance. She immediately stopped swinging and stared directly at him. Then he saw something on Nana's face that made his smile fade away. She was giving him the most menacing glare he had ever seen.

"What do you want?" He remembered her saying in an angry tone.

He remembered trying to apologize to her about what happened before but she didn't listen. She simply hopped off the swing and walked past him. He called her name over and over again but she wouldn't listen. Finally he ran up to her and grabbed her hand, trying to stop her. The unexpected happened next. Nana pulled out her hammer and knocked Young Link about five feet away from her. When he recovered, he remembered her last hurtful words to him.

"Go away! I HATE YOU!"

Young Link hid behind his door again. It hurt him much to hear his close friend hated him so. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Nana in any way. He felt foolish for pushing Nana away from him when she told him how much she liked him. How could he be so stupid to deny something that he felt the same about? His brain was racked with so many questions that he couldn't find an answer. He scratched his head as he walked out of his bedroom. He looked directly at Nana's door. It was slightly open as if an invitation for someone to come in. But was it an invitation for him? Would she want to speak to him? All he wanted to do was talk to Nana again. He quickly snuck to the room hoping not to be seen by anyone he knew. When he reached the door he hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Uh…Nana?" he said in a whisper. "Are you there? I wanted to talk to you." There was no response. He spoke a little louder. "Please Nana? I really want to…" when he made contact the door with his fist, it slowly opened all the way.

He took a step inside. "Nana?" he called. He walked all the way into the room and looked around. She was nowhere in sight. Nana's room was always very neat. She had her pink canopy bed in the corner of the room fully made with covers and blankets so smooth and straight. He looked at her walk in closet, which was organized and mostly covered with different types of snow boots. She had a few stuffed animals piled up in the corner of the room. There was one stuffed animal away from the others on its side by the closet.

Young Link wandered over to the stuffed animal and recognized it right away. It was a blue penguin, with a white crested breast of fur and feathers, and it wore black sunglasses. The last accessory was a little black tie around its neck. It was the Blues Penguin named Jazz. It was the gift Young Link had one her at a carnival they went to last year. Nana adored the stuffed animal at one time. But he guessed after this dispute, she no longer wanted it. He picked up the penguin and stared at it. He smiled when he remembered the big grin Nana wore after he won it for her. She would never smile the same sunshine smile that would make him always glad to be around her. Something caught Young Link's attention in the corner of his eye. He turned to the balcony sliding glass window to see two plants sitting on a table. He pressed his hands on the sliding glass door leading to the outside balcony.

_It's those two buds Zelda was taking care of…_ Young Link thought to himself. _What are they doing out there?_

He pressed his hands against the transparent glass and looked at the two buds. He looked at the purple and blue flower it still wasn't blooming. But he noticed the pink and yellow flower was closed up.

"That bud wasn't like this before." He said to himself. "It was open earlier."

He remembered Zelda had said the two buds were taking too long to bloom, like something was holding them back, as if they're waiting for each other. He didn't realize it till now but Zelda was right. It would be sad if a flower never gets to bloom. The flower would never get the chance to be seen as something new. Young Link knew every flower was different, new, and beautiful in different ways.

"Just like Nana…" Young Link said. From all the girls, Nana was very different. To him, if all girls were buds they would bloom into plain and ordinary flowers. But Nana… he knew she was different from those other flowers. She would be the most rare and most beautiful flower of them all. There was no one like her and no one could take her place. She was like a rose or a sunflower standing in the center of a garden of dandelions.

_Nana, I knew you like me after we became close friends and I liked you too. We were both like two little buds waiting to bloom into a close relationship. Just like the buds here. We weren't sure of our feelings, maybe you were more sure than I was but either way we were still staying little buds till we were ready to bloom. But I… _Young Link's body started to shudder as everything started to become clearer to him. _I caused us to be even more scared of blooming. I was acting so stupid that I didn't notice that we were starting to close up like the buds are right now. _

Young Link felt a guilty feeling in his stomach. He now knew why he treated like he did earlier. It was because of his friends. He was so eager to please his friends that he wasn't thinking about his or Nana's feelings. He was abandoning his feeling just so Popo and Ness wouldn't tease him. But he knew now he had made the wrong decision. How could he fall for the typical childish thoughts? A girl and a boy could realize their special feelings for each other. There was nothing to be ashamed of. But he was too late to notice and now he was afraid there was a chance of him and Nana not even becoming friends again.

His tears started to roll down his cheeks. _I ruined our friendship and… we may never have a second chance to bloom into something new. Nana…I'm so sorry. _

"What are you doing in here?"

Young Link turned to the door and his eyes widened. Nana was standing at the door with the same angered expression on her face. "Get out of my room! Didn't I make it clear enough that I don't ever want to speak to you again?" she spat.

Her words pierced his heart. But he deserved everything he threw at her. It was his entire fault that Nana's change wasn't a pleasant one. It was more like she bloomed to be more like a venus fly trap. He wiped his tears away. "Nana…" he started. "Wait…I… I have something to say."

"What is it now?" Nana asked angrily. "Do you want to call me an annoying brat? Or do you want to call me dumb again? Take your pick!" she said.

"No!" Young Link protested. "I wanted to…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Nana cut him off. Just looking at him made her want to cry. He looked like he wanted to apologize, but she just couldn't accept his apology so easily. "You hurt me Young Link! You toyed with my emotions long enough! You always treat me like a friend but you're ashamed of me in front of Popo and Ness. I can't believe I thought you actually liked me!"

Young Link choked back his tears. He felt like he was losing a close relative. "Nana please…" he pleaded. "I didn't mean what I said to you. I wasn't thinking straight when I said that stuff. I shouldn't have said those things to you! Please forgive me!"

Nana opened her door all the way and stood aside to let him out. "It's little too late to be apologizing. Get out!"

Young Link sighed. It really was over. His shoulders slumped as he walked towards the door with his head hanging low. As he reached the door, he turned to Nana. He couldn't take it. "Nana! We can't let our feelings about our friendship die!" he blurted out.

Nana's angered expression dropped a bit. "What?"

Young Link looked back at the buds out the window. "We're those buds, Nana."

Nana looked in the same direction as Young Link. She noticed he was referring to the same buds Zelda was planting in the garden. She just stared at Young Link, not knowing what to say.

Young Link faced back to his friend. "Nana… I didn't notice till now. But we are those buds. What they're feeling is what we're feeling. We're both feeling pain in our hearts and it's affecting the buds. They're closing back up, just because our friendship is slowly dying." Nana turned back to the buds to see if his thoughts were true. Young Link continued. "I don't want those buds to wither and die and the same with our friendship! You're one of my best friends."

Nana's anger evaporated as every word he said to her started to sink in her head. "But…" she said in her regular calm voice. "All those things you said to me earlier! You told me I was sick for thinking you'd ever like me!"

"No! I was the one who was sick." Young Link gently grabbed one of her hands. " I knew in my heart that you are one of dearest friends! More than anything else in the world! I was just so worried about what my friends would think that I didn't care about my own feelings."

Nana felt her cheeks growing a pink color. "But…how do I know? How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

Nana's response was a warm hug from her friend. He shook his head hopelessly. "I-I don't know how I can prove it to you. I'm just hoping you'll trust me again and we can start over as friends."

Nana stood there for a moment. Though she wanted to push him away something in her heart stopped. What he had said to her was the same thing she was thinking. She did feel they were the two little buds and even if she was angry the last thing she wanted was their friendship to end . She wasn't sure why she told him why she hated him, but she now knew she could never hate someone as sincere as he was. She circled her arms around her friend.

"It is a shame if a bud never blooms." Nana whispered. "It will never get the chance to be seen in a new light. Like I'm seeing you."

Young Link pulled away from Nana. She was smiling the smile of peace he remembered. He felt like he could cry at that moment, but found something better to do. Without giving it a second thought, he pressed his warm lips against his friend's cheek. Nana accepted the small kiss without any hesitation.

He pulled away from Nana; feeling like a fifty-ton weight had been pulled off him. "I really do like you a lot, Nana. I'm sorry I didn't admit it sooner. Maybe we would have bloomed sooner into something more than just friends if I weren't so stubborn like the purple and blue bud.

Nana grinned. "Well…better late than never."

The two laughed.

The two buds in the window were working their magic again. They were both slowly opening again! But they weren't quite ready to bloom just yet. Something else had to be done.

Young Link saw a light from the outside. The sun had come out from the gray clouds in the sky. "The rain finally stopped! You wanna go outside?"

As Nana nodded, two smashers entered the room. They went by the names Popo and Ness.

"Come on Young Link!" Ness interrupted. "You have to get your partner for the festival in a few days. Soon there won't be anyone left for you."

"Yeah. Then you'll have to go with this lovesick puppy!" Popo laughed with Ness joining in.

Nana rolled her eyes. _They can be such pains. But…_ She looked up at Young Link. _What if he wants someone else as a partner? _She couldn't help but think. _After all, he doesn't want to lose his friends by being with me. _

She lowered her head. "It's okay, Young Link. I underst-"

"I already have my partner." Young Link said with a smile. He gently grabbed Nana's hand and held it up. "She's right here!"

Nana's eyes widened. "Young Link." She said softly.

"WHAT?" Ness and Popo exclaimed.

"You heard me. I want Nana to be my partner!"

"Young Link…" Nana said in a whisper. "You don't have to do this."

"True." Young Link squeezed her hand. "But I want to."

Popo frowned. "I didn't know that you were a girl lover, Young Link!" he teased.

Young Link glared at him. "So what? Nana is someone I really care about." He gave Nana a peck on a cheek with no shame. "She means a lot to me. And nothing you two can say will make me change my mind!"The two boys stared in shock at Young Link's response. Young Link turned to Nana. "Come on Nana. Let's leave these two bimbos behind."

Nana couldn't believe Young Link's new change in him. He was finally thinking on his own and she didn't hate this change at all. She smiled brightly at him. "Sure!"

The two friends linked arms and walked past the two smashers and out the door. Nana turned to face her Popo and Ness. "You know. Maybe when you two grow-up, you'll see that we girls really aren't bad at all." She stuck her tongue out at them. "Nah!" she instigated as they left the room. Ness and Popo exchanged glances, looking dumbfounded.

**A Little Later**

Zelda was walking up to her room. She was almost there when she noticed Nana's door was wide open. Wanting to check on the ice climber she walked inside only to find out she was gone. She looked out at the balcony and saw something amazing. The two little buds had bloomed into two beautiful wildflowers.

She walked outside and looked at them. "Amazing. Spring really is a magical season." She looked down below and saw Young Link and Nana. They were playing catch outside with big grins on their faces, but they were unlike their usual smiles. Right away, Zelda noticed what change had occurred in them.

She knew that the two little buds Young Link and Nana had finally bloomed. They had moved from buds with a friendship, to beautiful flowers with a caring relationship.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I thought this was the hardest season to do. So I'm sure everyone's got different opinions of spring from what I have. So once again I'm sorry if my opinions make you mad. I don't have much to say except one chapter left and the season is summer! Oooh...what couple will that be? It'd be a shame not to know, but I'll let you guess. Well, please review! Oh and if you see any Spelling Errors or merged words. Please tell me!  
**

**Royal Kenya**


	4. Summer

**(RK enters fic ever so quietly. RK spots reviewers glaring at her for her almost two month disappearance) YIKES! I'M SORRY YOU GUYS! THIS TOOK REALLY LONG!** **I really had some things to attend to, but I managed to get this done finally over the break. It's sadly the last chapter. Missing it all ready. But anyway as usual I appreciate your reviews. Luigi 512 I know you wanted to see a Luigi romance. Do not worry, I do have one planned in the future because he's one of my fave characters. But he'll be in another fic.**

**Um…yeah there is a little favor, I need to ask of you guys. If you guys even see the little mistake in this fic, could you please point it out to me? I will love you forever! Thanks a million! Oh the one-shot is not as long as it looks, its just because of the long A/N at the we go!**

**With everyone's 99.999 percent favorite couple Link and Zelda!**

**Warned to be a bit long, not too long. A little angsty. A little tragic and dramatic. There is still romance. **

**

* * *

****Summer**

_The burning sun pushing down on her. _

_But she didn't care._

_Her flushed skin on fire._

_She didn't give it a second thought._

_Her body weakening under the intensity of the heat waves_

_The pain was killing her, but her adrenaline helped her proceed on_

_No matter the pain_

_No matter the hurt_

_No matter whatever she is put through_

_She was going to keep moving_

Summer. It had finally come. Fall did its changing magic. Winter brought love and comfort. Spring brought about a brand new life and blossomed in everyone's hearts. All these seasons faded away when summer came along. Summer was sometimes like a mood crusher. Now many people wouldn't say this about this innocent season. People say summer is a lot of things. They say its freedom from school. They say it's the time to catch the perfect wave. For others it means summer jobs or worse, summer school. Summer camp, dances, family, ice cream, snow cones, summer carnivals. All of these subjects came up when it came to summer. Even summer love.

Princess Zelda agreed with all these terms except the last one. Summer Love was great but sometimes it would only last for well...the summer. But she didn't really pay any heed to it anyway. Summer brought about so much happiness in other people's lives. You could sometimes say summer and winter were related, like spring and autumn were. Summer in relation to winter, did sometimes bring people together, but not for warmth, just to be close.

Her mind drifted back to the other seasons. It was strange to see how each season was similar to her best friends and their loves.

Fall. Fall resembled her sweet and demanding friend Princess Peach. Though Peach was always so tough, she was as delicate as a piece of paper or a leaf. She had everything and she was as happy as she could be. The death of Mario changed her dramatically and she suddenly started to hate change, so she dreaded fall. She didn't want to change with the fall season, but wanted to stay miserable without Mario. She did this for two years until Roy came along, and she realized all things must change and some things could be for the best. It was funny but it seemed like Peach moved from being delicate to tough and strong-willed once again.

Winter. Zelda already knew this season by itself defined her cold-hearted, proud, and independent friend Samus Aran. Samus didn't take much of a liking to anyone except for her and Peach of course. Whenever winter came along, she was the little pessimistic Samus and no one would want to be around her. Her friend acted like it didn't bug her at all but Zelda could tell Samus was affected directly by this season for only one reason; the loss of her family and the Chozos. It was obvious Samus was going to refuse to let anyone come near her, in fear of losing them too, but keeping them away made her wish she could keep at least one person by her side for warmth. Zelda was thankful when her other friend Marth held her and melted her frozen and troubled heart.

Spring. Zelda had forgotten that two other fellow friends of hers had taken advantage of this season. Nana and Young Link had always been best friends, but one of them matured a bit sooner than the other. Nana was always the fastest one to move up in the world out of the younger smashers. Young Link was included in these slack-filled smashers and because he was so late, he denied his own feelings for his dear friend Nana. The princess could never understand why younger boys would always be so secretive about their feelings when it was obvious. Eventually she knew the reason why was because of a boy's pride and the pressure of being frowned upon by their fellow male friends. But Young Link surprised Zelda when he overcame these fears of not being accepted by his friends and admitted his feelings to Nana. Their relationship continued to bloom even through the heated summer.

Summer.

Nothing ever happens.

Zelda pressed on in her running. How close was she now? The street called Manning Way appeared in the corner of her eye. So close, yet it felt like she was so far away. There was no way she was going to be forgotten. The sun was stinging her like a million bee stings all over her body. She wanted to stop and just scratch them. But touching them made her hands burn like hell and she knew she was getting scorched. She wasn't going to let this pain stop her from moving on. It was like the sun had found a way into her body, and was now trying its best to heat Zelda's heart to its limit. Even though her heart was starting to warm up like a coat, Zelda moved like waves and she would flow over this pain.

_I'm not going to miss this moment._ She told herself. _I've had this feeling in my heart for a long time. This feeling of love for the Hero of Time, Link Gaiden is strong and just wanting to see him is enough power for me to get there._

Her brain drifted off to her beloved Link. Everyone knew Link, as the sweet, innocent and sincere guy. But Zelda knew there was much more to Link than that. He could be annoying, arrogant, and sometimes a little selfish when he can't do what he wants to do his way. Though these weren't his strong points, Zelda never wanted to abandon him. Link was her best friend and she refused to lose him like this. But she still couldn't figure out why he did this to her? Why would he try to push her away from him like this?

Did he hate her? Is that why he didn't mention it to her?

Her heart twined at that thought. Hate her? Had she slipped in her kindness to Link and punctured a hurtful wound in him? She quickly backtracked all her last encounters with Link. But she could only remember them having joyous times together. Their relationship was as tough as piano wire. It was as unbreakable as stones. It was as sharp as a cut diamond.

Once again, the sun challenged the princess. It attacked her like a barracuda on a helpless fish. Nothing could penetrate the rays of the sun burning her perfectly smooth skin. It had changed from flawless to baked and a tomato red color. It was almost like the sun was working for Link. Like it was trying it's best to keep Zelda from going any further. The sun had now pushed her heart to be as hot as a heating oven gradually rising in degrees. Try as the sun might, it could not break the princess' will power. She was going to see him and find out this mystery.

What was the mystery? Zelda was the only one aware of it.

_It occurred a while back. The Hylian epic hero, had to leave for an assault on the two hands Master Hand and Crazy Hand with her other friends Marth and Roy. Zelda had to admit she was very worried about Link. She knew of the hands' power, due to past experiences a deceased friend went through. Zelda couldn't handle the thought of her best friend leaving. She hid herself away from him, knowing he wouldn't leave without saying good-bye. She was correct and the departure was delayed for hours. Though she could hide, she knew she could never show her face to Link again. She sacrificed her friendship, to keep him here and alive. But Link eventually found her and Zelda ended up being in tears. She gripped Link's tunic in her hands and sobbed out her feelings. She was never going to let him leave. She then threatened him. If he left her, she swore she would not wait for him. She would kill herself._

_Zelda could remember the look Link gave her. His face was so angry. It was demented, almost like he was going to kill her. His aquamarine eyes flared like the flames of hell. He then grabbed Zelda's wrists and made her look directly in his fuming eyes. He leaned in closely to her and whispered a single sentence into her ears._

_Never cry for me again. _

_Zelda was indeed shocked by his words. But Link did not let her respond at all. He told her, he never wants to see someone close to him cry for his safety. Instead, he wanted her to have faith in him. He explained that he wouldn't be able to fight without knowing his dearest best friend believed in him. Impossible, Zelda told him. She knew she would never stop crying if he left her. These words only made Link grasp her wrists tighter, forming red rings around her weakened wrists. Link's face then turned into a blend of sadness and despair. He only said this._

_"Then I was deceived when I thought we were friends. If you cannot even make this single request."  
_

_This only made Zelda cry harder. She used her free legs to kick Link repeatedly in his ankles. "Why can't you understand? I don't want to lose you!" Her words were cut short, as Link cupped a hand over her mouth. He then turned her around to face the ocean behind them._

_Silently, he let her stare at the ocean for a while before he spoke again. _

_"Zelda, as long as I know you trust in me to come back, you won't lose me. Look, what is that down by the shore?"_

_Zelda noticed Link was pointing down towards the ground. "It's sand." She answered._

_"Right. What is that rushing back and forth across the sand? I'll give you a hint. It's full of salt." He said in a light-hearted joke._

_"They're waves, Link. I don't understand where you are going with this."_

_"Zelda, our relationship is like a beach. You're the sand and I am all of the waves of the ocean. The waves rush upon the sand numerous of times, sometimes its different ocean water and sometimes it's the same. But one thing is for sure, Zel. The same ocean water will return to that same spot to greet with the sand once again. No matter how long it takes, it could be minutes, days, years, or decades but it will return to greet the sandy shores again." He finally released her wrists. He turned away from the beach._

_"We are the same, Zelda. As long as I know you're waiting for me, no matter how many days, weeks, or years it takes, I will come back to greet you on these shores."_

_Zelda understood what he was telling her, but still had her doubts. "Link…I just…" Her words were sealed, as Link pulled out a pink and orange seashell hanging from a silver chain. It glistened as bright as the setting sun. She looked at the shell, very perplexed. "What's this?"_

_"Well it's a seashell the Zoras gave to me. This shell is my life Zelda. They told me when I was ready, I needed to give this to someone close to me, so they would always know I'm with them. I'm entrusting this to you. Once you wear this, there will be a connecting bond between us and you will always be able to keep track on me." He said quietly. Without asking, he gently placed the necklace around the princess' neck. "As long as you hear the ocean waves I know you'll have faith in me and I will return. But if you listen and you do not hear a single sound within the shell, you'll know that you've lost your faith in me and I will not return to you. Just hang onto this in trust in me, Zelda."_

_Zelda felt tears building up in her eyes. "Link…" she could only utter his name, as her tears drowned her out. Link wrapped his arms around his best friend, and let her cry into his shoulder. "I'll let you cry this last time. But after this valediction, never cry for me again."_

_Zelda shakily nodded. "I won't. She could hear the ocean from her new seashell perfectly. "I'll…I'll wait for you."_

_And I did._ Zelda thought to herself as she pushed forward to her destination. She grabbed her seashell. The ocean was still clearly singing through her ears, as it had been doing for the past two years. _I waited for two years and now he has returned. But…he's been here longer than that and he never told me. He was here two days ago, but only my friends knew about it. Why didn't he tell me? He knew I was worried about him._

Thinking on how hurt she felt, brought pain to her chest. She just couldn't figure it out. Why didn't he tell her that he was here? The sun attacked her heart once again. Her heart felt like a little flame had ignited in her body and soon it would become a blaze. She knew that the summer nature with all its power was trying to stop her from reaching him. But she wasn't going to collapse till she saw Link. She ignored her pleading heart as she saw her destination coming into view. She was going to return. To return back to the ocean shore. She was slowing down and her pace slowed down to a fast walk as she walked towards the beach.

Zelda started to wonder if Link even meant what he said to her that day. Maybe he was just trying to calm her down so she wouldn't be so worried. Maybe he was just trying to just sound like he was a great guy. Maybe he didn't love her as Zelda had hoped. In fact, maybe he didn't even enjoy being friends with her. It was just because he felt pity for this lonely princess. Zelda stopped walking and froze.

Pity.

Did Link really feel the need to pity her?

Zelda was now letting her hurt feelings win. Her heart was slowing turning into the burning of seven birthday candles. The sun was finally slowing her down. She was a princess. She already knew, by the rules of her father, she was never allowed to marry Link. He may have been the Hero Of Time, but rules were rules. His rules were the reason Zelda left to go to SSBM. So she could be with Link and she thought maybe Link felt the same way. But what if he only pitied her because he knew they could never become anything more than that. The sound from the seashell started to roll back away into the shell, slowly becoming inaudible.

They could become nothing more than friends and possibly not even friends forever.

Zelda grabbed her burning arms. She felt like she was on fire. Just touching her skin for a second, felt like diving into a bunch of flames.

As she reached her destination, she saw someone familiar in view. It wasn't Link but some familiar friendly faces. Though it was getting hard for her to concentrate through the excruciating pain of the sun, she could tell it was her friends Marth, Samus, Roy, and Peach. They were standing outside, in a circle in deep conversation as it looked to Zelda. Just staring at them, made her angry. They knew where Link was, for the past two days. She was talking to them everyday, they would smile and act like their normal selves. They did all this when they knew Link had been back in town for two days. They had told her Link had taken another boat back to town and they didn't know when he would be back.

What liars they were.

Zelda's anger took her heart to the next level. It was burning her heart the way fire would react once it starts burning a house. It was starting to slowly spread. The ocean flowing in her seashell became quieter and quieter. She angrily marched up to her friends. Samus was the first to catch sight of the Princess running towards them. She nudged Marth next to her and he turned along with Peach and Roy. Their eyes grew in size, and their conversation ended in a heartbeat. They stared back at the princess as she dangerously came closer.

Zelda stopped in front of them, only a few inches away. She just felt like she was on fire and the summer sun contributed to her raging heat waves. She looked down at the ground. "I…can't believe you…any of you…" Her hair had flown over her face like she was a rampaging wild animal. Through her blonde hair she could see them all staring at her with the same pathetic look in their eyes. Zelda could tell they knew exactly what she was talking about. "You all just continued life like nothing was missing! In case you DIDN'T know, Link left for two years! I was worried about him and you didn't tell me he came back!" She glanced at them all again. Samus was looking straight through her. Peach looked like she wanted to get a word in, but she was holding her tongue. Roy had turned his eyes to the sandy beaches and Marth was staring directly at her with a sincere look on his face.

They were feeling guilty. But it was too late for apologies, not that she wanted to hear them anyway. She only wanted to know if he was all right. "I just…can't even deal with you guys right now! Just tell me…end my suffering…where is he? Where is my friend? Where is Link?"

None of them responded. The sun directed its flames at Zelda again and now she was furious. "You guys are really unbelievable!" She found herself screaming. She knew she was acting out of line, but her friends had refused to tell her where he was. After all, they asked her to meet them at a diner and she sat there and waited. They never showed up and that's when Zelda knew something was wrong. "I want to see him!"

No response. Samus sighed heavily and took the rap for the friends. She approached Zelda slowly. "Zelda. I promise you. We know you want to see him, but we can't. You'll understand in time. We just…" her voice was trembling. "I-It's for the best." She didn't utter another word.

"Samus, you obviously don't understand my suffering. But I wouldn't expect you to, since Marth came don't have to worry anymore" She eyed Marth for a moment, before turning to Peach whose arms were nervously latched onto Roy's right arm. "Peach has a better chance than you, seeing she's lost someone before. Though I'd think otherwise now." She offensively said, getting a surprised look from both Peach and Roy. She didn't know where all this pain was coming from. "This is really annoying me! I already can't even stand to call you my friends. I know he is here." She said less loudly. "My shell…it…" Zelda's whole body froze, when she placed the shell to her ear.

No sound.

The flowing waves were gone.

Zelda's eyes widened. "No…" She said in a whisper. "It's gone…there's no sound." She was thinking aloud and now her friends were staring at her confused. "I don't understand. Why did it stop?" She raised her hand to her face. She felt something wet.

Tears.

She was crying and she didn't even realize it.

His last words to her played back in her head.

If you listen and you do not hear a single sound within the shell, you'll know that you've lost your faith in me and I will not return to you.

He won't return.

Link was never here. She was wrong about him hiding away from her. If there was no sound coming from the shell, he must have never showed up.

"He's…he's not coming back…I…broke his promise." This was the end of her rope. The sun resting inside her had reached its peak. It was now a raging inferno burning inside her heart. Just like a fire, it didn't just stay contained in his heart; it started to burn through her body. It shot down to her legs, it raged around in her stomach. The burning sun inside of her continued to rise up her body. Her chest felt the most impact, as it entered her lungs and rose to her neck. It was almost like she was smack dab in the middle of a burning fire. The pain was choking her, in ways she couldn't even imagine. Finally, the flames entered her nervous system, poisoning her brain, Her head felt like it was going to explode in any minute and she suddenly felt like she couldn't think anymore. Her mind was lost in the burning rays of the sun inside her body. Only one fragment of thought in her mind remained.

_I promised him I would never cry again. But I did…he found out. I don't know how, but it doesn't matter. He wasn't going to return. The waves had stopped._

That last shard of what was left of her thoughts, finally cracked. She felt herself slip and lose balance of the swirling sand beneath her. The last words she heard were from one of her friends calling her name.

Zelda! It echoed in her ear, as she felt herself slip away. She was plummeting into a sea below her. But this sea was on fire! It was the feeling of standing next to a volcano. The sea was tearing away at her body, making her ache in even more pain than she was before. Her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was her shell. The one Link had given her that faithful day. She reached for the shell, but as she touched it, the shell caught on fire. As it burst into flames, she heard a male scream. Link was screaming in excruciating pain. She watched in horror as she saw the shell suddenly formed into the summer sun and she could see a body burning inside the hot star. When she realized whose body it was, she found her voice and was able to speak one word.

"LINK!"

"Zelda!"

Zelda's mind snapped back to reality. The heating flames disappeared and it suddenly felt cool. Like a mist. The burning sun with the evaporating Link inside it, had disappeared and Zelda could see nothing but darkness.

Was that Link's voice?

"Zelda!" It sounded very much like his voice.

The calling pulled her away from the darkness, and soon she could see color. It was blurry, but she could see everything was white. As her vision became clearer, she could see she was in a room. She blinked once and all of a sudden there were a pair of blue eyes staring down at her. Her sight returned to normal and she could see she was in a room. She squinted at the person staring down at her. When she realized who it was, she felt her heartbeats return to normal.

Her love, Link Gaiden, was smiling down at her. "Do you always dream about me when you sleep?"

Zelda shot up immediately. A terrible pain pricked at her head but she was too busy wrapping her arms around Link's neck to care. "Link! Oh goddesses! I can't believe it! It's really you!"

"Well, it's me!" Link said, rubbing her back affectionately with his left arm. "Here in the flesh! Seems like you can't be left alone for a moment. Never expected to find you in the hospital."

"Hospital?" Zelda looked around the room. Sure enough, hospital equipment was surrounding her. There was a counter covered with papers and hospital supplies like medicine and needles.

She saw her Hylian pink dress hanging on a hanger from a closet. She looked down at her attire, to see she was wearing her own silk white nightgown. Her tiara was resting on the table along with the pins she would use to keep her hair back. Her hair was loosely hanging down and compared to what it was yesterday, it was combed and brushed out. She slowly looked back at Link. He still had a small smile on his face. "How did I get here?"

Link scratched his head as he, very slowly eased himself back in his chair. "Well…it seems right after you verbally attacked our friends, you sort of lost it for a second. You started screaming things they couldn't understand and then you just collapsed. You blacked out and the doctor said you had a heatstroke. Peach informed me right away about what happened. Good thing you were with them when this happened. You've been out of it for two days." He raised his hand and pointed towards the nightstand next to her. There was a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers sitting there. "They brought you these yesterday."

Zelda frowned as she looked at the bouquet. "Remind me to burn those later." She replied smugly.

"Whoa, Zel." Link looked at her in astonishment. "What's with the attitude? They pretty much saved your life. You could have died out there, without the medical-"

"I thank them for that. But that doesn't excuse what they put me through and especially you." Zelda gripped her sheets angrily. "For two years, I have been by myself! You were away, but I trusted you and decided to wait for you. I did this for two years and then you return. But I'm not informed about your arrival. Then I really got worried when I realized, I could no longer hear the waves anymore." She felt around her neck. The shell necklace was still there. "They were hiding you from me. Almost like they didn't want me to see you."

"You can't blame them for that, Zelda. It wasn't their fault." Link blurted out. "They had no choice in the matter."

Zelda wanted to respond since she couldn't comprehend what he meant, but something bright red caught her eye. She saw directly at Link's right wrist, blood was heavily flowing out from a large wound. Zelda's eyes widened. One of the veins in his body, was letting blood flow out of it freely. "Link! You're hurt." She watched as Link looked at the wound idyllically. She wondered if she heard him. "Link if you keep bleeding like that, you'll infect the veins in your body. You could die!" she pointed out.

Link lifted up his bloody hand. The blood dripped onto his green tunic. Zelda saw on the ground, there was already a puddle of blood on the tile floor. He chuckled. "I'll die huh? Just what I wanted."

Zelda looked at Link horrified. "What? Link, what's wrong with you?"

"Listen, Zelda," Link said sternly. "I don't have long for this world. This wound has been bleeding for almost an hour and a half. I should have been dead a long time ago. I must have not punctured the vein correctly." Link reached to mess with his wound, but Zelda quickly grabbed his hand.

"Stop it! This isn't like you!" Zelda trembled at this new Link. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Why?" Link glared angrily at the sky. "I'm no longer useful to you, Zelda!" He shouted. "There is absolutely no reason for us to even see each other anymore!"

"What?" Zelda couldn't believe what the Hylian was saying. This had to be some imposter. The Link she knew told her he would return to her and never be separated again. This identity thief could not be him. "Why would you even say that to me, Link?"

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you the story." Link left his wound alone and looked Zelda deep in the eyes. "I did get back two days ago. I came back with Marth, Roy, and the others on the same boat. The battle went fine and we finally defeated the two hands. But…it came with a price." Link felt tears burning in his eyes. "A price so bad, I told… I told my friends to make sure they didn't tell you what happened. I told them and everyone else to make sure not to tell you I was back. In fact, I was hoping for them to never reveal my return. Samus of course opposed to this, but I made her promise me she wouldn't tell you no matter what occurs. Eventually she agreed, but she felt like she wouldn't be able to look at me and say I was the same guy she used to know. But I didn't care. Just as long as you wouldn't find out. By the way, you should of saw her freaking out two days ago, when you were just drenched with sweat. She said you just touched your face and then you lost it."

Zelda suddenly felt guilty. She snapped at her friends for no reason. She now knew why her friends, didn't respond to her rants. It was already bad enough they couldn't tell her what had really happened to Link. If they lied, they would feel even worse about it. Samus had bravely decided to say something, like she was going to tell her about Link's whereabouts, but Zelda could see that she backed away from that idea, when she remembered what she had promise Link. She knew, she would have to apologize to them all soon. _Wait? She said I was covered in sweat? So I wasn't crying but sweating? I guess it was just one of the symptoms. Then, why couldn't hear the ocean anymore?_

The princess wanted to ponder this, but there was still a mystery to solve. She found herself giving Link a livid stare."Then why didn't you tell me you came back? Don't you remember how scared I was when I found out you were leaving! I wanted you to come back to me safe and unharmed!"

"Well I guess I failed that didn't I!" Link spat. He scooted his chair and it swerved back on its wheels. "I'm sure this will explain everything!" Link revealed his legs. What Zelda saw, ran chills up her spine. Link's legs were a mess! They were full of cuts and large vile purple bruises. If there weren't any bruises and cuts in a certain spot, she would see dried-up maroon blood on his legs. It was almost as if Link's legs were diseased. How close she was to the truth. She didn't respond, as Link assumed.

"You see why I didn't tell you? This is a disease that Master Hand and Crazy Hand placed on me, as their last resort before they were defeated. It's going to infect my whole body Zelda." Link said quietly, his tears were right at the crevices of his eyes. "Right now my legs are paralyzed. The doctors told me I'd never be able to walk again. The only good news about this is, I can't even feel the pain as it penetrates my body. I can still tell when it progresses and continues to poison me." Link watched Zelda still stare at his wounds. He sighed. "As it spreads, my whole body is going to be paralyzed and eventually…I'll die."

Zelda was quiet for a long time. She looked down at the chair he was sitting in. She didn't know why she didn't realize till now it was a wheelchair. "This was your secret?"

Link nodded. "I really don't know how this happened. I mentioned to you how I was going to return to you. I was very determined and I wasn't going to fail you. But I didn't know the battle was going to be this long. It lasted for two years as you know and every moment it took to get back to you, I felt like I was wasting time. I knew at this rate you were going to be with someone else." Link looked at Zelda's beautiful face for a moment. He didn't know why he didn't tell her earlier how much he loved her. Then maybe this wouldn't have since he was going to die, he didn't mind telling her. "Zelda, you may not realize it, but I love you dearly. You're just this special gift from the goddesses. Your love, your hope and determination made me come to know you as someone I know I want to be with. But I know I can't."

Zelda looked up at him. "What do you mean?" She pushed her legs off of the bed and sat up straight. She had the strangest look on her face.

"Zelda, you're the princess of Hyrule. You and I both know my love means nothing to you. I'm a commoner, even if I am the Hero Of Time. If you even did love me, we could never be together. At first I thought maybe I stood a chance, while I was still the courageous hero." His tears finally escaped and for the first time in Zelda' s life, she saw Link break down and cry. "But then this happened! Those…monsters poisoned me! They ruined any chance I had, to maybe make you start to like me as more than friends. To actually become a couple and maybe one day get married." Link chuckled, choking back his tears. "I know this all sounds crazy to you. To find out a low life has fallen in love with you. But I do though. But it no longer matters because either way, I will eventually die ."

Link looked directly at Zelda. She had her head down, refusing to let Link see her face. "I can't believe this." He heard her whisper through her sniffs.

Link smiled as he placed his hand on Zelda's shoulder. "Hey. You promised me you wouldn't cry for me anymore. No wonder you could no longer hear the ocean. You lost faith in me, though who wouldn't after the mistakes I made."

Zelda took her right hand and slapped Link's hand off her shoulder. She angrily glared up at him, not a single tear on her face. "I'm not crying!" All of a sudden, Zelda stood up and gripped the sides of Link's wheelchair. Without any regret, Zelda violently pushed the wheelchair back. The chair sped at high speed and before Link could even comprehend what was happening, the chair shot into the wall and fell over, taking him with it. Link cried out as he hit the floor. He looked at Zelda, full of dismay, but Zelda didn't even have a bit of sympathy readable on her face.

"I am far from crying over your injury!" Zelda said through her angry cries. "What you just said to me was just horrible! How can you tell me that, Link!" she scolded.

"Zelda, I don't know what I could have possibly said that has offended you." Link said in bewilderment. "It's all true."

Zelda shook her head as she lifted up her seashell necklace. "You can't even begin to understand what you have just done wrong. I think I know why I can't hear the waves in the seashell anymore." She folded her arms as she walked over to Link. "I thought maybe it stopped earlier on before I passed out. But I didn't have anything to do with it. It stopped because of you!" she pointed out.

"Me?" Link sat up, leaning his back against his wall. "What did I do?"

"If you stay quiet for a moment, I can tell you!" Zelda snapped. She couldn't tell if she was either frustrated or angry at Link. But if she mixed the two emotions together, she knew she was actually hurt. The evidence was clear, as her eyes started to burn. Burning eyes or not, Zelda would die before she even let a tear form in her eye. "You're the one who is making me angry, Link. You said that day if I ever lost faith in you, there was no hope and expecting you to come back. I never cried a single tear, which made it weird to not hear the waves anymore. But I think there is more to this shell than you told me. You said it would be able to keep track of my feelings, but I think it wasn't only mine, but your feelings also."

Link eyes widened. "I still don't see what this has to do with me, Zelda."

"You just told me. You said while you were battling out there, you were worried I had left you and continued on with my life. You let your judgments get the best of you and this injury was the result of your…" Zelda wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you lost your faith in me. You didn't trust me at all!" Link was about to comment on her thoughts, but Zelda held her hand up to refrain him. "Do not try to deny it. You know exactly what you said and it just hurts me so much." She stopped and gazed at Link's still bleeding arm. She wanted to let him get what he wanted. He wants to die and she could let him. But those feelings in her heart she had for Link were thinking otherwise. Zelda walked over to him and raised her hands above Link's wounded arm. She immediately started to heal the wound.

She hushed Link before he could even speak another word. "That's not all you said to me. You told me that you know the duties of a princess. We could never be together because of our ranks." She shut her eyes and spoke calmly. "You're right, Link. These rules do exist and they should be followed. For me, love is only allowed with royalty. But here's something that will open your eyes." She said in a haughty tone. "I feel the same way about you. I love you more than anything." Her eyes flew open, flames burning inside them. "But!" She added quickly and sharply.

Link just stared at her._ She feels the same. I always thought… I mean she was only being my friend and nothing else. At least that's what I thought, but how could she love me now. _Link's blue eyes stared at the door behind Zelda. "You can't love me anymore, because I'm in this condition right?"

Zelda angrily slammed her free hand onto the floor, making Link flinch. "That was your second mistake!" Zelda yelled in his sensitive ears. "First you thought I would never love you because I'm a princess. That was already enough for me to handle. Just now, you took it to the next level! Why would you even think I would never love you because of this!" She glanced down at his legs. "I could care less about them! The only thing I care about is that you're here with me now. I didn't lose my faith and you came back. But you! You let me down Link!" she cried out angrily. Her emotions were so unreadable. Many people had made the princess cry before, but Link had beaten them all. She wasn't crying, but Link made Zelda wish she didn't even exist. The wound was finally healed. Without much more to say, Zelda helped Link up and back into his wheelchair. Her rage was slowly dissipating.

"Zelda…" Link started.

"Tell me this, Link." Zelda stood up and turned towards the sliding glass door. "Two years ago when we were standing by the beach, did you even know what you were talking about? Or did you just say those things to calm me down? There was actually nothing you could do to make sure I wouldn't panic unless you lied to me."

"No. I really heard this from the Zoras." Link sighed. "I just didn't believe in it myself." He replied softly.

"I thought so. But the sad thing is, it was true." Zelda glanced at the shell again. "But it's more like I'm the waves and you're the…"

"Sand?" Link answered.

"No." Zelda looked back at Link. The sun was shining behind her as if she were a holy saint. "More like you were the shell. I am the ocean trying to reach out to you, but you were the shell blocking me from getting close to you. You were scared something might happen. When you heard I was scared, it only made you even more frightened, so you told me about this shell so you could find some courage in yourself. When I became faithful, I had finally reached inside of you and you found the bravery to go into battle. But as the months started to build, your shell started to harden and you pushed away the faith I had in you. You thought I had moved on." Zelda's lip trembled. "Link, I would never abandon you. You're just too precious to me and as your friend I trusted your words. But…you didn't trust mine. Then you came back with this excuse of how I'm a princess and we could never stay close anyway. You hoped I would forget about you then. But you just can't understand Link, that you mean so much to me." She raised a hand to her face, refusing to let a tear drop. "That's all I have to say."

Link was feeling extremely guilty. Everything Zelda had revealed about him was true. Zelda may have been fearful that day, but Link was terrified. The thought of never seeing his friends including Zelda, brought Link down to a coward. He let his selfishness get the best of him and he told Zelda something, he wasn't even sure he believed and this was why all this was happening. Everything was his fault. He was ashamed of himself. He looked at the princess now leaning against the door. She had a hand to her face, trying to stop herself from letting a tear form in her eye. But without a doubt in Link's head, he knew that Zelda was emotionally hurt. It was almost like Link took a knife and stabbed at Zelda's emotions thousands of times. He gazed outside again.

The Summer Sun.

It was working along with him, trying so hard to keep Zelda away from him. But it wasn't successful at anything except giving the princess a heatstroke. Then again, maybe he was wrong. The sun may have been working for him, but maybe it was actually teaching him a lesson of his mistakes. Link had to admit; the sun really did teach him a lesson. By making terrible judgments, it could lead to a downfall; even the downfall of his friends. He knew he had to get his friend back.

Link folded his hands in his lap. He looked down, trying to conceal his own guilt and sadness. "Zelda. I…don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything!" Zelda's voice sounded as if she was cut off from air and her lungs were giving out. "You've said enough already."

Link sighed and rubbed a hand over his legs. He didn't know what else he could tell her. But she had every right to speak her feelings to him. Link knew if he were Zelda, he wouldn't want to speak to him either. But there had to be some way to get her to talk to him. He could tell Zelda wasn't really angry with him, but mainly upset and ashamed of him. There had been things Link has done in his past that he wasn't too proud of, but Zelda would never hate him for it. The princess wanted something. The epic hero knew she wanted more than an apology. His eyes lit up when he figured out exactly what she wanted. He remembered when he told her, to never do this for him again. It was time to break this wish, he asked of her.

He wheeled his chair over to the princess. "Zelda." He was surprised the princess turned around at the sound of her name. He eased himself comfortably in his chair. "Come sit on my lap."

Zelda eyed him crazily. Her eyes were still fighting the tears. "What?"

"Just sit in my lap, please." Link said again. She looked like she was going to agree, but then she looked down at his injuries. "Don't worry about them, I'll be fine." He gently grabbed her hand and made her stand next to her. He eased her slowly onto his lap, and she didn't disagree with his actions. As soon as she was on his lap he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She replied with a small whimper.

"Zelda." He said in a whisper. "Whatever emotions you're feeling right now, let them all out. Don't hold back. If you have anything you want to let out on me or anyone else or just anything. Let it just flow and I will do the same."

Zelda raised her head to Link. He nodded to assure her it was okay with him. It didn't take long for Zelda to respond. She pressed her lips against Link's and kissed him slowly. Link didn't expect her to kiss him, but he didn't reject the kiss but only accepted it. While she was kissing him, Link felt her lips trembling against hers and soon he could feel her salty tears falling on his nose. Tears. The only thing Zelda wanted to do was just cry and Link wanted the same thing. He felt his own tears falling from his own eyes, but he didn't stop kissing her and Zelda the same. Through her tears and rosy kiss, Link could identify what Zelda was trying to tell him.

"_I never want you to leave me again. My heart felt like it was tearing in two. Every night when the world is silent, I'm always thinking about you. My tears wanted to fall, but I wanted to prove my trust in you, I wouldn't even let myself cry in my dreams. When I heard you came back, I knew I would be happy again. But then you told me all these horrible things and it was like you left me again and someone else was in your place; someone who could not trust in me anymore. It's scaring me right now, because I'm afraid to love you now in fear we will go through this trial again."_

Not only could Link understand Zelda, but Zelda could understand him too.

"_Everything you confessed unto me just now was correct. I wanted to just stay with you and leave the world of battle. I didn't want to take the chance to lose you. But they needed me and I was letting them down. I did lie about believing in the legend told behind these magical seashells. I was being my selfish self again. After I got injured, I really thought I could never go back to you and I had failed you. I would never be able to protect you again. That's why…I knew I tried to commit suicide to rid myself of seeing you leave me. I couldn't bear it. I never knew my actions, would result to this. I almost lost someone dear to me. I just hope you will accept me now, even if my time is limited."_

Their lips parted and Zelda let her last tears leave her eyes as she threw her arms around Link again and allowed him to hold her. "Never. Never will I even think about leaving you." She whispered in his ear.

Link heartily smiled as he hugged her softly. "Nor will I leave you." He looked past her. The waves were rushing across the shore "I think I believe now. Our relationship really is like a beach."

Zelda pulled away from him, but kept her arms around his neck. "You mean like how you're the waves and I'm the sand?"

**"Sort of. I think we're more like an ocean. Our relationship tosses and turns just like the waves, and sometimes we crash into the heavy rocks pushing us away from the shore and weakening our connection with each other. But as we continue to crash into those we will find crevices we will bypass through to the sweet haven; the sandy shore."**

"Yes. There were rocks blocking me from you. Like the sun." Zelda added. "I really wanted to see you, but it was like it was trying to stop me from reaching you. Trying to melt the love we have for each other."

"But you found a way around it. Like water finding a way to get through rocks and hopefully soon the water will reach that shore."

Zelda fully understood him. "I believe we finally reached that shore."

Link pulled her against him again. " I think so too." Link never wanted this moment to end. But he had to think about the future. This poison would soon claim his life. "I just wish this love could last forever. But…" His vision was blurring up and he knew tears were welding up in his eyes once more. "This…may be it."

Zelda brought her soft hands to Link's face and wiped his foolish tears away. "I never want you to cry about your wounds again." She said with a smile. "I'm not one to give up so easily. Together we are going to find a way to cure you. There is a big chance you may never be cured and you may leave me. But like waves, I promise I'll find my way back to you. Though…there may be a change if you not only trust in me, but yourself."

Zelda's words sounded familiar to Link. He then remembered he had said the same thing to Zelda two years ago but in different format. He smiled and pressed his own forehead against hers. "I have faith that you will come back to find me. You know what else I believe?" He spoke so quietly that it was only audible to Hylian ears.

Zelda simply kissed him on the cheek before responding to his answer. "I believe I love you too." She gazed into his aquamarine eyes for a moment. She was wrong about summer. Summer love can last longer than just the season itself. At least she knew for sure she and Link would anyway. Just as the Hero Of Time was about to kiss Zelda's rosy lips, the door opened breaking them apart. Their friends entered the room with gifts in their hand. Roy walked over to them, Peach's hand in his.

"So it finally happened. The little lovebirds finally got together." Roy joked. Peach's responsiveness to Roy's comment was a small smile.

"Roy, stop picking on them. You know they hate that." Peach scolded them, even though she was also guilty about pestering the two about their love life.

Link would have normally responded negatively to Roy, but he only placed an arm around Zelda and grinned. Zelda found herself smiling as well. Samus and Marth came up to them with Young Link and Nana right at their heels.

Samus eyed them for a sec. "Looks that way to me." She looked up at Marth. "Is this love Marth or am I seeing things?"

"Don't worry, you're right. They are." He nodded in congratulatory way to Link.

Zelda felt her heart drop a bit. Remnants of yesterday returned to her mind. She sadly looked at her friends. "You guys…about yesterday."

"Don't worry about it." Peach commented. The others nodded in agreement. Peach waved her hand, as if brushing a fly out of her face. "It's a thing of the past. Just think about the future, Zellie."

Zelda smiled as she leaned against Link softly. Young Link and Nana approached them with smiles on their faces. They had changed from when Link had seen them two years ago. Nana was a little bit taller and her hair was long and pulled into a French braid. Young Link still had the childish look in his face, but Link could see a little of him inside the boy. He could tell he had matured. They held out two pots with one plant in each of them.

"Look what we brought from home, Zelda. We thought you might want to see them." Nana smiled when Zelda smiled herself, recognizing the flowers she had given to Nana and Young Link. It was the fully bloomed pinkish yellow bud and the purplish blue bud. "We've been taking good care of them together." Nana handed the brighter flower to Zelda.

Young Link handed the darker flower to Link. "This one is for you, big brother!" He said, adding Link's nickname.

Link ruffled his hair and took the flower in his hand. "Thanks. It's good to know, you guys always have my back."

As the group agreed once again, they noticed the sun was finally saying farewell and greeting the moon on its way down. Young Link noticed the sunset first in pushed open the sliding glass door and called to Nana to come with him. She smiled gleefully and followed her dear friend out the door. Peach nudged Roy and eyed him, telling him 'let's take a look' He nodded and gave her hand a squeeze as they walked out the door to the little balcony. Samus walked on ahead alone, since Marth stayed behind to push Link's wheelchair out there, with Zelda still in his lap. As soon as they were outside, they admired the beauty of nature and all its wonders.

Zelda noticed something else. A little bit of nature's beauty was spreading in all of them. Young Link had helped Nana onto the railing of the balcony and he climbed up next to her with his arm curved around her shoulders. Roy had also lifted Peach onto the railing, but he didn't get on himself. Instead, he was behind Peach, his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder and Peach had rested her hands upon his. Marth had left the wheelchair and walked over to where Samus was standing. He greeted her by swiftly, but gently grabbing her hand making her twirl around to face him. He then turned her to face the sunset again, but this time she was resting against his body. Zelda and Link heard the bounty hunter mutter something negative, but shortly giggle afterward.

Zelda stared at all her friends and then giggled herself, making Link tap her from behind. She turned around and faced her handsome prince. "Yes?" She said softly.

Link smiled brilliantly at his princess. "Are you thinking the same thing as me?"

Zelda simply brushed his bangs out of his face before giving him a small peck on his lips. "Yes, I'm thinking the same thing you and everyone else is thinking." Without another word, she leaned back against Link and he placed his arms around her shoulders, on the collar of her neck. Their eyes watched the rising moon.

It was true. All the couples were really thinking the same thing. Autumn, Winter, Spring, and Summer. They were all truly magical seasons.

_Seasons of Pain_

_Seasons of Healing_

_Seasons of Loneliness_

_Seasons of Comfort_

_Seasons of Fear_

_Seasons of Courage_

_Seasons of Worry_

_Seasons of Belief_

_**Seasons of Love**_

_**The End**_

**A/N: Aww… I think I'm finally proud of my work. I mean, I've finished a third story and I'm happy with myself. Oh did anyone catch the bolded part in the one-shot. That's because I need to clarify something I said there. **

**There was a line that Link said: **

"Sort of. I think we're more like an ocean. Our relationship tosses and turns just like the waves, and sometimes we crash into the heavy rocks pushing us away from the shore and weakening our connection with each other. But as we continue to crash into those we will find crevices we will bypass through to the sweet haven; the sandy shore."

**Um…yeah, I wasn't sure if everyone would be able to comprehend that. This is what I meant. Some relationships I have noticed go through ups and downs. Sometimes there are people, rules, secrets, (etc.) always trying their hardest to break the relationship apart. But if your love is strong (Like Link and Zelda's) you will pass these dilemmas threatening you and you will keep your relationship alive.**

**Yeah, that's what it meant. Hope it helped out. Oh yeah about the seashell. I want to see if you guys can guess what the shell is like in a certain movie. A certain item in a certain Christmas movie. I give you one small hint. The word "shell" rhymes with this item, which also makes a beautiful sound. I hope someone figures out what the movie is and what the "object" is in the movie. I won't tell you but I'll send you a little greeting if you guess it right.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter. It was intended for Link/Zelda, so I gave them as much spotlight as I could before I shifted the one-shot to everyone else. If this was a question to anyone, yes I decided to make these one-shots connect, so I could have a good ending. I'm sorry Zelda and Link fans if you wanted it to be them and only them. Don't worry. You'll see some more Zelda/Link sooner than you think. There will definitely be some in my works up right now and the soon-to-be fics. You can read a bit more about that in my new profile as soon as I get rid of that message that's almost two months old. Okay, here's the fun part! The thank-you's!**

_**For the Season of Autumn**_

_**Couple: Roy/Peach**_

_**Theme: Pain and Healing**_

**_Song of Support: "My Immortal" (Evanescence) (1st version)_**

_**For the Season of Winter**_

_**Couple: Marth/Samus**_

_**Theme: Loneliness and Comfort**_

_**Song of Support: "I Turn To You" (Christina Aguilera)**_

_**For the Season of Spring**_

_**Couple: Young Link/Nana**_

_**Theme: Fear and Courage**_

_**Song Of Support: "Reflection" (Christina Aguilera)**_

_**For the Season of Summer**_

_**Couple: Link/Zelda**_

_**Theme: Worry and Belief**_

_**Song of Support: "Dreaming Of You" (Selena)**_

**These songs were very supportive to helping me figure at my one-shots. I could listen to these songs as I wrote these and picture and write the one-shots with an understanding. Well that's all you need to know about that. Now on to you!**

**The World's Greatest Reviewers**

_**Luigi Rules 512**_

_**ShimmeringJade**_

_**ladycordelia17**_

_**Anime Wildfire**_

_**Hylian Princess**_

_**C0nker**_

_**Crystalicios**_

_**SnowCrystal**_

_**The Keeper of Truth**_

_**Babykoalaprincess**_

_**xNobodyPutsSammyInTheCorner…**_

_**RoyalFanatic**_

_**Sage Of Downtown Hyrule**_

_**kitsoony**_

_**Master of Disaster 2.0**_

_**anime/videogame freak**_

_**sasukeuchiha 180**_

_**theorganizedmess**_

_**Marthie**_

_**Nintendo Nut1**_

_**ptpeach**_

_**Biggoron**_

_**hoogiman**_

_**Anonymous**_

_**Ericketiting**_

_**noisemaze**_

_**Psie**_

**_Polska_**

**I believe that's everyone and if I forgot your name, feel free to tell me. If this will be your first time reviewing, I thank you guys also. It's been real fun. No, it didn't reach 100 reviews, but I didn't expect it to get that much since it was only four chapters. I didn't even expect to get this many for just three chapters and possibly now four. I was really worried about these one-shots, but all of your reviews inspired me to keep writing. Thanks again everybody! You're the absolute best. I'm glad to be back, but I'll have to leave the writing for a while cuz I got a dance to go to this weekend and I gotta get ready for a good evening! I will come back again! Thanks again! I'll stop now. I think you know how great you guys are, but I'll keep saying it in my head. Oh and on a side note, I hope to see some writing from some people who are listed on there. Yes I'm going to point you out like I did the last time.**

**crystalicios**

**Hylian Princess**

**Polska**

**Sage Of Downtown Hyrule**

**It's been a while since I've seen your last works. I miss them! I want to see them again! Or else I will have to assume the worst. You all died in a fiery car crash plummeting into the pits of sorrow. Ha ha! JK! I just hope to see you people again some day! Well anyway, I think this is the longest A/N I ever wrote. I'm going to rest my fingers.**

**Peace Out My Friends!**

**Royal Kenya**


End file.
